Black Dragon vs Red Tiger
by isfa.id
Summary: No Summary / Terinspirasi dari MV Blok-B - Nanrina / Black Dragon: Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, Henry, Zhoumi / Red Tiger: Kibum, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Ryeowook
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Black Dragon vs Red Tiger**

**Cast:  
- Black Dragon: Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, Henry, Zhoumi  
- Red Tiger: Kibum, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Ryeowook**

**Terinspirasi dari MV Blok-B - Nanrina.**

**Entahlah, saat melihat MV itu jadi terpikir untuk membuat FF ini, walaupun ceritanya tidak sepenuhnya mirip dengan MV tersebut.**

**Berharap kalian suka.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi, bertubuh tegap sedang berdiri di depan sebuah tembok yang terdapat banyak coretan di sana. Pakaian serba hitam yang dia pakai menyamarkan keberadaannya di tengah gelapnya malam yang hanya diterangi cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah tong yang terbakar. Sebuah senyum sinis tergambar di wajahnya, belum lagi kedua telapak tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam kantong jaket kulitnya, menandakan sesuatu yang besar akan segera terjadi.

Sementara di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan kulit putih bersihnya sedang duduk di dalam sebuah pub menyendiri di depan meja bar hanya ditemani dengan sebuah koin yang berada di tangannya hingga seorang pria dengan wajah manis mendekatinya dan memberikan sebotol minuman padanya.

Segera diteguknya minuman tersebut guna menghilangkan rasa dahaga yang memang sudah sedari tadi menyiksanya, hingga kegiatannya itu terhenti saat mendengar suara seorang pria manis yang merupakan pria yang memberikan minuman kepadanya tadi sedang diganggu oleh seorang pria yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam yang terjadi tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Dia tersenyum sinis dan segera memutar koin yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ke atas meja, hingga hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, bahkan sebelum koin tersebut berhenti berputar, pria tampan itu sudah berhasil melumpuhkan pria berjaket kulit hitam tersebut dan kemudian pergi bersama beberapa orang yang diketahui adalah anak buahnya.

"Bukankah dia salah satu anggota Black Dragon?" seseorang sedikit menoleh ke belakang sambil menatap ke arah pria berjaket kulit hitam yang sedang tergeletak di lantai dengan tangan yang mencengkram perutnya sendiri guna menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Itu bagus," ucap pria tampan tersebut tidak perduli dan tetap berjalan keluar dari pub tersebut.

**- isfa_id -**

**Red Tiger**

'Plak…'

"Apa yang kau lakukan, heoh?" seorang pria berwajah manis tengah berdiri di depan seorang pria berwajah tampan yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa hitam yang ditemani oleh sebuah buku tebal dengan cover berwarna merah. "Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan semua sesuka hatimu? Apa yang kau lakukan bisa menyulut pertarungan, KAU TAHU?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap pria tampan itu seraya menutup buku tebalnya dan langsung berdiri, merapatkan tubuhnya dan pria manis di depannya, "Aku tidak tahu Heechul hyung, dan aku tidak pernah mau tahu," lanjutnya dan kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang merupakan ruangan pribadinya, seharusnya.

"YA! KIM KIBUM!"

"Sudahlah," sebuah tangan mencekal pergerakkan Heechul yang tadinya bermaksud menyusul Kibum keluar. Ditatapnya seorang pria tinggi yang ada di sampingnya sekarang sedang menatapnya seakan meminta dia untuk tenang, tapi dia tidak ingin melakukan itu.

"Lepaskan!"

"Chullie, biarkan dia sendiri, kau tahu bagaimana dia, dia tidak akan pernah mendengarkan kita bila moodnya sedang tidak baik."

"Tapi kau tidak mengerti Hangeng, bila dia terus melakukan hal seperti itu, maka pertarungan besar akan terjadi," ucap Heechul menekankan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan pada pria tinggi tersebut.

"Tapi kita semua tahu apa alasannya melakukan itu."

"Iya Hyung, apa yang dikatakan Hangeng hyung benar, lebih baik kita biarkan Kibum sendiri dulu sekarang," seorang pria manis yang menggunakan sebuah gelang berwarna pink juga ikut mencoba menenangkan Heechul yang sedang sangat tersulut emosi sekarang karena apa yang Kibum lakukan di pub tadi.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Hangeng hyung dan Sungmin hyung," lagi, seorang pria manis dengan suara sedikit cemprengnya juga mengeluarkan pendapat yang sama dengan apa yang baru saja diutarakan oleh Hangeng dan Sungmin, pria manis yang menggunakan gelang berwarna pink tersebut.

"Terserah kalian!" akhirnya Heechul menyerah dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk lebih memilih menyendiri di ruang pribadinya yang terletak di sebelah ruang Kibum.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria dengan kepala yang sedikit besar sedang berdiri dengan cara menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dengan cat putih di depan sebuah pintu bercat hitam kelam tengah memperhatikan seorang pria yang sedang berdiri menyendiri di depannya. Cukup jauh memang, tapi dia tahu apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan, menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping sebuah mobil berwarna hitam, menengadahkan kepala memandang langit dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dadanya dan juga sebelah kakinya diangkat dengan posisi telapak kakinya menyentuh ban mobil, meski bukan langsung telapak kakinya yang menyentuh ban mobil tersebut karena pria tersebut tengah memakai sebuah sepatu sport hitam dengan list putih di bawahnya. Ahhh… Mungkin sepertinya tidak terlalu penting dengan apa yang dikenakan pria tersebut.

"Yesung hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pria yang berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding tersebut segera membalik tubuhnya guna menatap seseorang yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Memperhatikan Kibum?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan kemudian segera menarik orang tersebut ke dalam pelukkannya seraya berbisik, "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku Ryeowook-ah."

"Tidak akan pernah."

**.**

**.**

Kibum memejamkan matanya seraya menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit yang berwarna hitam kelam. Apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan sekarang? Berdiri tengah malam di luar rumah hanya dengan sebuah kemeja putih. Bukankah itu akan sangat dingin? Tapi dia tidak perduli.

_("Kibummie…"_

_Kibum tersenyum menatap seorang pria manis yang berlari mendekatinya, hingga… 'Greb…' pria manis tersebut memeluknya._

"_Selamat ulang tahun," ucap pria manis tersebut dan kemudian menanamkan sebuah ciuman di pipinya yang chubby._

"_Jadi? Mana hadiahnya?"_

"_Eum…" pria manis tersebut tersenyum dan kemudian membuka tas yang dia bawa hingga akhirnya tampaklah sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus kertas kado kuning dengan gambar ikan-ikan kecil._

"_Dasar anak kecil," ucap Kibum membuat pria manis tersebut memajukan mulutnya._

'_Cup…'_

_Kibum mencuri satu kecupan di bibir pria manis tersebut yang akhirnya membuatnya mendapatkan jitakkan di kepalanya dari pria tersebut._

"_Itu hadiah untukmu."_

"_Aku hanya bercanda, cepat mana hadiahku?" tanya Kibum tersenyum dan kemudian langsung menarik kotak kecil yang masih berada di tangan pria manis tersebut._

_Kibum membuka kertas kado tersebut perlahan dan kemudian membuka kotak kecil berwarna coklat gelap. Diperhatikannya sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkannya, "Apa ini?"_

"_Dasar bodoh," sungut pria manis tersebut dan menarik benda berwarna hitam tersebut dari tangan Kibum. "Anak kecil saja tahu ini gelang," lanjutnya dan langsung memasangkan gelang tersebut di tangan kiri Kibum. "Aku membuatnya sendiri, lihat," pria manis tersebut meminta Kibum memperhatikan gelang pemberiannya, tapi bukan itu maksud sebenarnya, tapi dia ingin Kibum melihat sebuah nama yang tertera di salah satu sisi gelang tersebut.)_

"Aku tidak pernah melepaskan gelang ini sesuai permintaanmu," Kibum telah membuka matanya sambil memperhatikan gelang hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Dia tersenyum kelu dengan tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada gelang tersebut, "Selamat ulang tahun Kim Kibum," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Apa kau ingat?"

**- isfa_id -**

**Black Dragon**

Seorang pria dengan wajah manisnya sedang duduk dengan mata terpejam di sisi tempat tidurnya, sebuah senyuman tergambar di wajahnya membuat kadar kemanisannya bertambah. Sebuah suara tarikan nafas terdengar sesaat dia membuka matanya dan kemudian menghembuskan udara dari mulutnya meniup sebuah api kecil dari sebuah lilin berwarna merah di depannya, "Selamat ulang tahun," ujarnya.

"Hyung… Donghae hyung… kau di dalam?"

Donghae, pria manis yang baru saja meletakkan lilin merah ke atas sebuah kotak kue segera berdiri dari duduknya saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Dimasukkannya kembali kue tart di mana lilin merah tadi terletak di atasnya ke dalam kotak dengan ukuran sedang dan kemudian langsung berlari menuju pintu kamarnya seraya berujar, "Iya… sebentar."

'Klek…'

Terdengar suara pintu yang memang Donghaelah yang melakukannya membuat seorang pria yang juga berwajah manis sepertinya yang sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya segera berbalik, di mana tadi pria tersebut berdiri membelakangi pintu sekarang sudah berdiri menghadap Donghae yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

"Maaf Henry, ayo cepat, kita sudah telat," ucap Donghae segera menuruni tangga, karena memang kamarnya berada di lantai dua.

"Kau yang membuat kita telat Hyung," sungut Henry dan langsung menyusul Donghae menuruni tangga dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena sudah terlalu lama menunggu Donghae tadi.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat," Donghae tidak ingin berdebat dengan Henry, karena itu tidak akan pernah selesai bila sudah terjadi, jadi dia lebih memilih langsung berjalan keluar dari rumah dan menunggu Henry yang masih harus mengambil tasnya di ruang tengah.

"Kenapa Siwon hyung harus memintamu untuk mengantarku ke sekolah," Henry kembali mengeluarkan suaranya saat sudah berdiri di samping Donghae dengan sedikit membanting pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kau lebih suka dia yang mengantarkanmu ke sekolah?"

Henry terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Donghae, dia menunduk dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya mengingat kata 'dia' yang baru saja Donghae ucapkan, ya… 'dia'… Henry memang lebih suka bila dia yang mengantarnya ke sekolah, seperti biasanya.

"Aish, kenapa? Dia ke mana?" tanya Donghae dengan sedikit menyenggol tubuh Henry dengan sikunya.

"Dia pergi mencari pelaku pemukulan Kyuhyun tadi malam, Siwon hyung yang memerintahnya."

"Oh…" Donghae hanya dapat ber'oh' ria mendengarkan penuturan Henry.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver berhenti di depan mereka dan sedetik kemudian keluarlah seorang pria yang berumur sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Donghae yang merupakan supir Henry. Jadi kadang Donghae heran, mengapa Siwon selalu meminta seseorang untuk mengantar Henry ke manapun dia pergi padahal dia sudah memiliki supir pribadi. Tapi Donghae mengerti karena Siwon hanya ingin mencoba melindungi adiknya tersebut.

"Sebentar," ucap Donghae saat Henry yang sudah berada di dalam mobil menarik tangannya.

"Apa Hyung? Aku sudah telat," rengek Henry sambil menatap mata Donghae.

"Tunggu sebentar saja, aku segera kembali," Donghae langsung berlari kembali memasuki rumah hingga hampir saja menabrak seorang pelayan yang bermaksud keluar dari rumah tersebut yang akhirnya membuat Donghae harus menunduk meminta maaf dan kemudian kembali berlari menuju lantai dua, ke kamarnya.

"Di mana?" ditelitinya satu persatu bagian di mana mungkin sesuatu yang dia cari berada, mulai dari tempat tidurnya, meja belajarnya, hingga akhirnya dia memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, tapi dia tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dan sekarang dia sedang menunduk, mencoba memperhatikan bagian bawah tempat tidurnya, hingga dia melihat sebuah cahaya dari sebuah benda yang dia cari. Diulurkannya sebelah tangannya untuk menggapai benda tersebut dan kini benda tersebut sudah berada di tangannya.

"Hah," dia menarik nafas lega. Segera dibukanya pengait kecil yang menyambungkan kedua bagian ujung benda tersebut dan kemudian melingkarkannya di lehernya. Ya… benda itu adalah kalung yang memang selalu dia pakai di manapun dan kapanpun, hanya saja tadi saat ingin mandi dia melepaskannya dan mungkin secara tidak sengaja benda tersebut jatuh hingga bisa berada di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Tapi sebenarnya bukanlah kalungnya yang penting, tapi sebuah benda yang menjadi liontin kalung tersebut. Sebuah cincin yang sekarang dia genggam, "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu," ucapnya dengan mata terpejam.

"HYUNG!"

"IYA!" teriak Donghae seraya berlari saat mendengar Henry berteriak memanggilnya.

"Heh? Mereka ke mana?"

Donghae bingung, bukankah tadi Henry berteriak memanggilnya, tetapi kenapa anak itu sudah tidak ada, bahkan mobil dan supir pribadinya juga menghilang, apa mereka langsung pergi karena terlalu lama menunggunya? Tapi Siwon akan memarahinya bila mengetahui hal ini. Segera Donghae merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya.

**.**

**.**

Donghae berdiri diam saat melihat empat orang keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna hitam di depannya. Seorang pria yang bertubuh gemuk yang merupakan orang yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut, satu orang yang memiliki badan yang cukup besar meski tak sebesar pria yang pertama tengah mengenakan baju serba hitam, seorang pria yang manis dengan pakaian serba putih yang menggandeng tangan pria berpakaian serba hitam di sebelahnya, dan juga seorang pria tinggi yang merupakan pimpinan mereka, ya… bisa dibilang begitu.

"Hyung," Donghae langsung berlari memeluk pria manis yang berpakaian serba putih, karena memang dia sangat dekat dengan pria tersebut.

"Di mana Henry?"

Errr… Donghae langsung memeluk tangan pria berpakaian serba putih yang tadi di peluknya, "Itu… tadi… aku hanya mencari sesuatu sebentar di kamar, tapi saat aku keluar dia sudah tidak ada," jawab Donghae dan kemudian bersembunyi di belakang tubuh pria manis tersebut. "Leeteuk hyung…" rengek Donghae memanggil nama pria tersebut, meminta perlindungan.

Tadi Donghae berniat menghubungi Henry saat dia mengeluarkan handphonenya, tapi ternyata handphonenya tidak aktif hingga akhirnya dia menghubungi yang lain, karena dia sedikit khawatir atas keberadaan Henry.

"Kangin, ikut aku!" perintah pria tinggi pada pria yang berpakaian serba hitam, "Dan kalian berdua, temani dia," lanjutnya dan langsung memasuki mobil bersama Kangin.

"Huwa, aku lapar," seorang pria yang berbadan gemuk memecah keheningan setelah dua orang pria tersebut pergi yang membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Pria gemuk tersebut tidak perduli dengan tatapan dua pria di depannya ini dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ya! Shindong, apa yang bisa kau lakukan hanya makan?" geram Leeteuk dan langsung menyusul Shindong ke dalam, sementara Donghae masih sibuk memperhatikan mobil hitam yang baru saja menghilang di salah satu tikungan.

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Ahn, bisa Anda tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?"

Seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh enam tahunan keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna silver, meninggalkan dua orang yang berada di jok belakang.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau turun, aku sudah telat," jawab Henry saat sebuah tangan menghentikan niatnya untuk keluar dari mobil.

'Greb…'

Henry tersenyum saat tubuhnya kini berada dalam pelukkan pria yang ada bersamanya. "Zhoumi," panggilnya pelan.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama pria lain," ucap pria yang bernama Zhoumi tersebut dengan tetap memeluk tubuh Henry.

"Kau cemburu? Aku hanya bersama Donghae hyung."

"Bersama Siwon sekalipun aku tetap saja cemburu."

Zhoumi perlahan menarik diri, sedikit membuat celah antara tubuh mereka berdua. Ditatapnya wajah Henry dan kemudian menanamkan sebuah kecupan di pipi sebelah kirinya, "Aku mencintaimu."

"A… aku sudah telat," ucap Henry sedikit tergagap dan langsung keluar dari mobil untuk segera memasuki sekolahnya. Tapi baru saja dia keluar, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang pria tinggi di hadapannya, "Hyung."

"Siwon?" Zhoumi yang juga sudah keluar dari mobil tersebut ikut menatap pria yang ada di depan mereka sekarang.

Siwon menatap Zhoumi sekilas dan kemudian beralih menatap Henry, dan Henry langsung berjalan memasuki sekolahnya karena dia mengerti dengan maksud dari tatapan hyungnya tersebut.

Kini tatapan Siwon beralih pada Kangin yang ada di sebelahnya meminta agar Kangin meninggalkannya berdua saja bersama Zhoumi yang langsung Kangin turuti. Dan kembali sekarang tatapannya beralih pada Zhoumi yang masih berdiri diam di depannya.

**- isfa_id -**

"Hyung, bukankah itu yang tadi malam?"

Sungmin menatap ke sebuah arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ryeowook, mereka sedang berada di sebuah super market sekarang untuk belanja kebutuhan mereka dan mereka melihat seorang pria yang merupakan pria yang mereka temui di pub tadi malam.

"Kau benar Wookie," ucap Sungmin dan kemudian langsung berjalan mendekati pria tersebut yang diikuti oleh Ryeowook di belakangnya.

"Hei."

"Oh… iya… kalian…" ucap pria itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat Ryeowook dan Sungmin di depannya, "Terima kasih untuk tadi malam," lanjutnya karena tadi malam dia tidak sempat mengucapkan itu kepada mereka.

"Oh… tidak masalah," jawab Sungmin seraya membenarkan posisi kerah kemejanya hingga akhirnya sebuah jitakkan dia dapatkan dari Ryeowook.

"Bukan kamu yang melakukannya Hyung," sungut Ryeowook. "Eum… siapa namamu?" tanyanya kemudian pada pria manis di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hyukjae."

**T.B.C**

**Sebenarnya FF ini ingin dibuat Oneshoot, tapi ternyata sepertinya sedikit panjang, karena bagian ini saja baru perkenalan tokohnya, anggap saja seperti itu. Dan juga, sebenarnya ingin membuat FF ini untuk ulang tahunnya sang Ikan yang paling manis sejagat raya *lirik Donghae* karena sesungguhnya ide untuk membuat FF ini sudah ada dari pertama kali melihat MV Block-B beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi baru bisa menjadikannya sebuah kalimat yang terangkai dalam sebuah FF sekarang. Jadi ceritanya dimulai saat ulang tahun sang pangeran es dan berakhir saat ulang tahun sang ikan manis, tapi melihat keadaannya, bahkan sekarang sudah tanggal 14 Oktober, jadi sepertinya ini tidak mungkin.**

**Playlist:  
- A-Jax - One 4 U  
- B.A.P - No Mercy  
- B.A.P - Power  
- B.A.P - Warrior  
- Block-B - Nanrina (karena idenya dari MV ini)  
- Nu'est - Face**

**Enam lagu yang diputar berkali-kali saat membuat FF ini, padahal biasanya mendengarkan lagu Rain, Super Junior dan FT Island saat membuat FF, karena kebetulan tiga itu adalah idola saya, kkk~ *banyak? ya, begitulah.***

**Eum… dan untuk 'I'm a Ghost' saya meminta maaf karena belum bisa melanjutkannya, entah mengapa terasa sedikit sulit melanjutkan FF itu, maaf.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Black Dragon vs Red Tiger**

**Cast:**

**- Black Dragon: Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, Henry, Zhoumi  
- Red Tiger: Kibum, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Ryeowook**

**Terinspirasi dari MV Blok-B - Nanrina.**

**Entahlah, saat melihat MV itu jadi terpikir untuk membuat FF ini, walaupun ceritanya tidak sepenuhnya mirip dengan MV tersebut.**

**Berharap kalian suka.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

"Red Tiger?"

"Iya," jawab Zhoumi saat melihat Siwon yang sepertinya sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan, "Sebaiknya kau hati-hati, kau tahu siapa yang diincarnya."

**- isfa_id -**

Tiga pria manis terlihat bejalan beriringan melangkahkan kaki berjalan meninggalkan sebuah super market dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan di kedua tangan masing-masing. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari ketiganya menarik perhatian dua orang yang memang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka.

'Bruk…'

"Sungmin hyung," seorang pria manis bernama Ryeowook menyebut nama salah satu di antara mereka bertiga yaitu Sungmin dengan sangat pelan saat melihat dua orang yang berdiri di depan mereka. Segera dilepaskannya kantong belanjaan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Sungmin dengan sedikit menarik jaket pink yang Sungmin kenakan.

Sementara satu orang lagi yaitu orang yang baru saja Sungmin dan Ryeowook kenal hari ini hanya berdiri mematung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, mengapa Ryeowook tiba-tiba bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sungmin dan mengapa juga mata Sungmin menatap dengan sangat tajam pada dua orang yang ada di depan mereka?

Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian, meskipun yang dipandangnya adalah punggung kedua pria manis itu mengingat dia berdiri di belakang mereka, dan kemudian beralih menatap dua orang yang berada di depan mereka.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Eunhyuk tidak berhenti menatap empat orang di depannya yang sedang berhadapan sekarang, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keempatnya, hanya tatapan mata yang sama sekali tidak dapat Eunhyuk mengerti, hingga…

'Bugh…'

**- isfa_id -**

_(Kibum tersenyum menatap seorang pria manis dengan surai coklatnya yang sedang tertidur di dalam pelukkannya. Dibelainya dengan lembut punggung pria manis tersebut seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan di pucuk kepalanya, hingga kegiatannya itu berhenti saat tubuh pria manis itu menggeliat._

"_Eum…" pria manis itu terbangun dan tersenyum menatap Kibum yang juga tengah tersenyum memandangnya. "Aku tertidur," gumamnya seraya mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Kibum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kibum dengan sedikit menyesap aroma tubuh Kibum yang sangat dia sukai._

_Pria manis itu kembali menggeliat dan kemudian beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya meski dia tidak memerlukan jawaban dari siapapun karena kini matanya sudah tertuju pada sebuah jam dinding yang menggantung di sisi sebelah kanan ruangan tempat di mana dia berada sekarang._

"_Jam 9?" ucap pria manis itu sedikit panik dan langsung bangkit meski akhirnya tubuhnya kembali terbaring di tempat tidur saat Kibum menarik tangannya._

"_Mau ke mana?"_

"_Aku harus pulang," jawab pria manis tersebut._

"_Di sini saja, temani aku!")_

'Tok… tok… tok…'

Kibum menggeliat terbangun dari tidurnya, dia berdecak sambil memijat kecil kepalanya.

"Ya! Kim Kibum!" seseorang di luar sana berteriak hingga membuat Kibum segera bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ditatapnya dengan malas seorang pria manis yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Mereka hanya saling pandang beberapa saat hingga pria manis itu segera pergi meninggalkan Kibum ke ruang tengah membuat Kibum merasakan sepertinya ada yang terjadi, belum lagi saat mengingat bagaimana pria manis tadi memandangnya, ada rasa takut, khawatir, dan semacamnya dari tatapan pria manis tersebut.

"Heechul hyung," panggil Kibum sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah menyusul langkah Heechul yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Langkah Kibum terhenti setelah dia berada di ruang tengah, tapi sesungguhnya dia berhenti bukan karena dia sudah mencapai tujuannya tetapi karena apa yang dilihatnya di sana, dua orang sahabatnya yang terluka. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang tengah terpejam di sofa dengan luka memar di wajahnya dan juga Sungmin yang tengah menekan ujung bibirnya yang terluka dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kibum entah pada siapa, siapapun yang akan menjawab itu tidak penting baginya, yang penting adalah dia mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Apa? Hanya sedikit peregangan otot," jawab Sungmin santai.

Semua orang bisa mengerti apa yang Sungmin maksud, mereka berkelahi, itu sudah pasti. Dan semua juga mengerti mengapa keadaan Sungmin jauh lebih baik daripada Ryeowook yang sudah terbaring di sofa, karena memang Sungmin mempunyai latar belakang ilmu beladiri yang kuat dibanding Ryeowook yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu, hingga membuat dia harus babak belur seperti sekarang.

Kembali mata Kibum tertuju pada Ryeowook yang tengah mendapatkan pengobatan dari Yesung. Didekatinya dua sahabatnya itu dan membantu apa yang dilakukan Yesung pada Ryeowook dengan mengolesi beberapa luka yang ada di tangan Ryeowook dengan obat luka yang dia ambil dari kotak P3K yang sudah berada di sana, "Bagaimana kalian bisa selamat?" tanyanya yang membuat Sungmin langsung memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Ya! Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?" ucap Sungmin geram.

Kibum tidak terlalu menggubris Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang kesal karena pertanyaannya tadi dan terus membantu Yesung mengobati luka Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya Ryeowook harus lebih sering dilatih, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, dia hanya bisa bersembunyi saja di belakangku," ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan, hingga mau tak mau dia mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya dari Heechul, "Aish," sungutnya tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan hyung manisnya itu.

"Jangan terlalu sombong Lee Sungmin!" ucap Heechul yang kemudian mengoleskan obat luka pada luka yang berada di pipi sebelah kanan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Semua mata dari empat orang yang berada di ruangan itu, kecuali Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur, langsung tertuju ke arah Hangeng yang mengeluarkan suaranya padahal sedari tadi tidak ada yang mendengar suaranya.

Sebentar… siapa dia? Siapa orang yang ada bersama Hangeng?

"Dan dia… dia sepertinya tidak pernah bertarung," ucap Sungmin memandang seorang pria manis yang sedang menunduk di sudut ruangan.

Kibum berjalan mendekati pria manis tersebut, dia… bukankah Kibum pernah melihatnya?

Ditatapnya dengan seksama wajah pria manis yang menunduk itu dengan sesekali menatap Hangeng yang ada di depannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum sama seperti apa yang ditanyakan Hangeng sebelumnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban, dia hanya melihat pria manis tersebut menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan gemetar.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah tidak apa-apa," ucap Kibum sambil menggenggam tangan pria manis tersebut, hingga akhirnya bisa membuat pria manis tersebut sedikit tenang.

**- isfa_id -**

Empat pria manis terlihat sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya memang ruang untuk mereka berkumpul di rumah ini.

Leeteuk, salah satu dari empat pria manis tersebut terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kumpulan majalahnya, entah apa yang sedang dia cari, mungkin dia hanya sekedar membaca saja, atau malah hanya membolak-balik tiap lembar majalah tersebut karena dia memang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan sama sekali.

Sementara dua pria manis yang lain sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa buku pelajaran yang cukup tebal. Sebenarnya hanya satu orang yang memang bergelut dengan buku pelajaran tersebut, Henry, sementara seseorang lagi yang adalah Donghae hanya menggerecoki apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Henry.

"Hyung, hentikan! Aku harus menyelesaikan ini!" bentak Henry setelah tidak tahan akan apa yang dilakukan Donghae pada buku-buku pelajarannya. Lihatlah apa yang Donghae lakukan! Beberapa buku dia tumpuk dan menjadikannya bantalan hingga membuat Henry harus menarik satu per satu buku tersebut dari bawah kepalanya. "Cepatlah Hyung!"

Lalu bagaimana dengan satu pria lagi? Kyuhyun, ya… Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu dari empat pria manis tersebut. Meskipun saat melihat wajahnya aura evil lebih kentara, tapi ada saat di mana dia terlihat sangat manis, di saat dia diam dan hanya mengeluarkan senyum kecil, seperti sekarang misalnya. Lihatlah! Bukankah dia terlihat sangat manis (?).

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sedari tadi melihat Donghae dan Henry yang bertengkar hanya karena beberapa buku. Tapi bukankah itu wajar, mengingat Henry memang harus segera menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Bahkan Henrypun belum sempat menelan makanan sedikitpun saat pulang sekolah dari dua jam yang lalu, karena dia lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi sedari tadi dia selalu mendapatkan gangguan dari Donghae yang sebenarnya berusia lebih tua darinya tapi mempunyai kelakuan seperti anak kecil.

Perhatikan apa yang sekarang dilakukan Donghae! Dia mengambil salah satu buku pelajaran Henry dan kemudian mengambil sebuah pulpen, mencoret-coreti buku tersebut. Mungkin lebih tepatnya apa yang dilakukan Donghae adalah menggambar, menggambar wajah seseorang, 'Prince Donghae' sebuah kata yang dia tulis di bawah gambar tersebut, "Henry lihat," ucapnya santai seraya memperlihatkan gambar yang baru saja dia selesaikan.

Mata Henry membulat seketika, "Tugasku, tugasku," gumamnya saat melihat gambar Donghae yang berada di buku pelajarannya, di mana itu membuat salah satu tugas yang baru saja dia selesaikan tercoret (?) sempurna, hanya gambar yang terlihat di sana, sementara tulisan-tulisannya sama sekali sudah tidak dapat dibaca.

"LEE DONGHAE!"

'Plak'

"Buwahahaha… auw…"

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak melihat Donghae yang terjengkang (?) saat Henry mendorong tubuhnya karena sudah sangat kesal dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan padanya, tapi sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun langsung meringis saat merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Leeteuk yang sekarang sudah melemparkan majalahnya dan tepat mengenai kepala Donghae. Disentuhnya perut Kyuhyun lembut, sedikit mengusapnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung."

'Plak'

"Auw," Leeteuk berteriak saat sebuah majalah mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kau keterlaluan Hyung, kalau melempar sesuatu lihat dulu apakah ada orang atau tidak," sungut Donghae karena dia adalah korban dari majalah Leeteuk tadi, bukan?

'Plak'

Dan sekarang suara itu berasal dari kepala Henry yang dipukul oleh Donghae, "Bokongku sakit gara-garamu," gerutunya sambil mengusap bokongnya yang tadi terhempas saat dia terjatuh saat Henry mendorongnya. Sepertinya Donghae memang lebih patut dikasihani daripada Kyuhyun yang sedang kesakitan sekarang.

'Klek'

Empat orang yang sedang tidak akur itu langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka hingga menampakkan empat orang pria di hadapan mereka.

**- isfa_id -**

"Bagaimana?"

Kibum berdiri di hadapan Hangeng yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dua sahabatnya, Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Mereka tidak apa-apa, mereka sedang beristirahat sekarang, kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka," jawab Hangeng mengetahui kekhawatiran Kibum akan kedua sahabat mereka.

"Dia?"

"Dia juga tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terkejut," jawab Hangeng lagi mengerti dengan 'dia' yang Kibum maksud, Eunhyuk.

**- isfa_id -**

Siwon berdiam diri, duduk bersandar di sofa hitamnya dengan satu kaki yang bertumpu pada kaki lainnya seraya memperhatikan tujuh orang yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan suaranya, termasuk empat orang yang tadinya sangat berisik. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Donghae sekarang masih sibuk mengganggu Henry dengan menyenggol tangan Henry yang sedang sibuk menulis hingga membuat Henry harus menendang kakinya.

"Lebih baik kau selesaikan tugasmu di kamar," perintah Siwon yang langsung Henry turuti dengan bergegas merapikan semua bukunya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Mata Siwon terus memperhatikan punggung Henry hingga adiknya itu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat tengah memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Baguslah," ucap Siwon dan kemudian memperhatikan semua orang yang ada di sana satu per satu.

"Zhoumi sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya, Red Tiger, dan sebaiknya kita…"

"Bisakah kalian hentikan?" potong Donghae sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya, "Apa pentingnya sebuah pertarungan, aku lelah," lanjutnya, karena memang sesungguhnya dia sangat tidak menyukai sebuah pertarungan, meskipun selama ini dia selalu ikut dalam pertarungan tersebut, tapi seperti apa yang dia katakan tadi, dia lelah.

"Lelah? Kau lelah? Apa karena dia?"

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar ucapan Siwon, belum lagi saat melihat seringaian dari wajah Siwon. 'Dia', mungkin Siwon memang benar, karena 'dia'. Donghae tahu siapa pimpinan dari Red Tiger, dan dia sangat mengetahuinya, sangat tahu. Tapi sesungguhnya dia sudah benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Terluka, bahkan hampir mati pernah dirasakan Donghae setiap kali mereka terjebak dengan perkelahian antar kelompok, dan Donghae benar-benar tidak ingin mengalami hal itu lagi, dan dia juga tidak kuat setiap melihat salah satu di antara mereka juga mengalami hal itu.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia katakan sekarang, karena dia tahu seberapa keras kepalanya Siwon, orang yang tidak pernah ingin dibantah, orang yang selalu ingin dituruti, orang yang selalu tidak pernah mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh orang lain bila dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya sekarang Donghae memutuskan untuk bangkit dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Lebih baik kalian juga istirahat," ucap Siwon bangkit dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan yang lain, yang masih berada di ruangan tersebut, meski sekarang langkahnya terhenti dan kembali berbalik, "Kau juga, kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat," ucapnya pada Kyuhyun, "Hyung, antarkan dia ke kamarnya!" perintahnya pada Leeteuk yang segera Leeteuk turuti dengan segera memapah Kyuhyun untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil pada Siwon meski Siwon tidak menyadari itu karena dia sekarang sudah kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang membuat senyuman kecil itu hilang dari wajah Kyuhyun, karena ruangan yang Siwon tuju adalah, kamar Donghae.

**.**

**.**

Donghae menatap tangannya yang tertekuk yang sedang Siwon genggam, tangannya tersandar pada dada Siwon karena memang Siwon menariknya hingga membuat tubuh mereka sangat dekat seperti sekarang.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, lupakan dia!"

Donghae hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Siwon, dia masih sibuk menatap tangannya yang semakin dicengkram kuat oleh Siwon.

"Lihat aku!" teriak Siwon tertahan hingga mau tak mau Donghae langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata Siwon yang terlihat sangat memendam amarah.

"Kau milikku! Apakah aku harus terus mengulanginya?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilikiku! Apa aku juga harus terus mengulanginya?" tantang Donghae.

Siwon mengeram mendengar ucapan Donghae, membuat dia langsung menarik Donghae semakin mendekatinya hingga tidak ada jarak sedikitpun di antara mereka, hanya saja tangan Donghae yang masih tertekuk antara kedua dada mereka, mencoba tetap memberikan jarak meski tak kentara.

"Kau selamanya milikku!"

Tubuh Donghae seketika terhempas ke atas ranjang saat Siwon dengan tiba-tiba mendorongnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mmpphhh…" teriak Donghae tertahan karena sekarang Siwon sudah melumat bibirnya dengan sangat kasar, bahkan tangan Siwonpun kembali menggenggam tangan Donghae guna menahan tubuh Donghae yang melawannya.

"Kau… milikku!" Siwon berbisik penuh mutlak di telinga Donghae saat melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan kemudian langsung kembali menyerangnya dengan merobek pakaian atas yang Donghae kenakan.

**.**

**.**

_("Kibummie…" seorang pria manis berteriak memanggil nama Kibum dan langsung melompat ke atas pangkuannya, meskipun sebenarnya dia bukan benar-benar melompat, hanya saja langsung naik ke atas pangkuan Kibum, karena bila memang dia melompat, maka mereka berdua akan segera berakhir dengan kepala Kibum yang terbentur ke lantai karena mencoba melindungi kepalanya._

"_Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan wajah Kibum yang sedang memperhatikannya._

"_Sedang mengerjakan tugas," jawab Kibum._

"_Ish, aku tidak akan mengerjakannya, itu sangat sulit," ucap pria manis tersebut santai karena memang dia tidak berniat mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka karena menurutnya tugas itu sangat sulit._

"_Lee Donghae…"_

'_Greb'_

_Donghae, pria manis itu langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum saat mendengar Kibum memanggil namanya dengan penuh penekanan dan itu membuat Kibum langsung menghentikan kata-katanya, bila saja Donghae tidak melakukan itu, maka dia akan mendapatkan omelan panjang dari seorang Kim Kibum._

"_Hei, ayo turun!" pinta Kibum menepuk punggung Donghae, tapi itu sama sekali tak Donghae indahkan, karena dia malah semakin mempererat pelukkannya. "Baiklah, sebentar saja, setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku kau boleh memelukku lagi," lanjutnya yang membuat Donghae melonggarkan pelukkannya, tapi Donghae tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian yang membuat Kibum tercengang dan sekarang tiba-tiba Donghae membalik tubuhnya dan menutup buku-buku Kibum dan kemudian kembali memeluknya._

"_Tugasmu sudah selesai."_

_Kibum tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Donghae, tapi dia sama sekali tidak marah, lagipula dia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya nanti._

_Kedua mata Kibum terpejam, terdengar sebuah tarikkan nafas pertanda dia sedang menghirup aroma tubuh Donghae yang sangat dia sukai sambil mengusap tubuh Donghae, mulai dari punggung hingga turun ke pinggangnya._

_Donghae yang merasakan sentuhan itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kibum, menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana seraya ikut menghirup aroma tubuh Kibum yang juga sangat dia sukai._

"_Bummie."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kau tidak mau menciumku? Sekarang jam 23:58, dua menit lagi berarti sudah berganti hari, dan hari ini kau sama sekali belum menciumku, bukankah kau bilang akan memberikanku ciuman setiap harinya?"_

_Kibum mendorong tubuh Donghae dan menatap wajah manis itu. Dia sangat ingat pada janjinya, janji di mana dia akan memberikan sebuah ciuman sebagai tanda cintanya pada Donghae setiap hari, sesuai dengan apa yang dia ucapkan dua tahun yang lalu saat dia menyatakan perasaan cintanya, dan memang Donghae selalu menagih itu bila dia belum mendapatkannya._

_Jemari Kibum bergerak menyentuh bibir Donghae dengan sangat lembut dan kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir indah Donghae._

_Kibum menarik diri dan menatap Donghae yang masih memejamkan matanya karena mendapatkan kecupan tadi darinya, dia tersenyum dan kemudian kembali memberikan beberapa kecupan lagi di bibir indah itu lalu melumatnya membuat Donghae menarik kemeja putih yang sedang dia gunakan. Kembali Kibum tersenyum saat mengetahui itu meski dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, bahkan sekarang dia semakin melumat bibir Donghae dengan lebih bersemangat._

_Kembali Kibum menarik diri dan kemudian menyentuh wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya membuat Donghae membuka matanya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, menatap dengan dalam._

"_Bolehkah aku melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman?"_

"_Bummie…"_

**.**

**.**

'Bruk'

Donghae membuka matanya, menatap dengan sayu seorang pria yang tergeletak di sampingnya, Siwon, yang tengah tersenyum puas dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan, tapi Donghae, di dalam hatinya, 'Kibum, maafkan aku.'

**- isfa_id -**

Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Siwon yang keluar dari kamar Donghae sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Leeteuk berniat membangunkan Donghae karena tidak biasanya sudah sesiang ini Donghae belum bangun, karena biasanya Donghae adalah orang yang pertama bangun di pagi hari di antara yang lainnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Siwon tadi.

Leeteuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kamar Donghae, hingga suara Siwon menghentikannya, "Jangan bangunkan dia!"

"Kalian bertiga ikut aku!" perintahnya pada tiga orang lain yang juga berada di sana, Shindong, Kangin dan Zhoumi yang langsung mengikuti langkah Siwon yang sudah keluar dari kediaman mereka.

"Hei, kalian melakukan itu?" tanya Kangin yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari yang diberi pertanyaan, Siwon.

Shindong yang melihat seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari mobil di depan mereka segera menggantikan posisi pria tersebut di kursi kemudi dan kemudian disusul Kangin di sebelahnya, sementara Zhoumi membukakan pintu untuk Siwon di jok belakang dan kemudian ikut masuk dan duduk di sebelah Siwon.

Keheningan tercipta antara mereka berempat, hingga tiba-tiba Zhoumi mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Bagaimana rasanya?" yang membuat Shindong yang sedang fokus menyetir tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

Siwon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi, hingga apa yang dia lakukan bersama Donghae tadi malam berputar kembali di otaknya, desahan Donghae, "_Bum… ahhh… Khihhhbhummmhh._"

"Arrgghhh!" Siwon berteriak membuat ketiga orang di dalam mobil tersebut terdiam, bahkan Shindong langsung menginjak rem karena terkejut.

Siwon menatap mereka bertiga satu per satu dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, hingga akhirnya dia berkata, "Aku ingin kalian habisi dia!"

**T.B.C**

**Seperti biasa, ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review di chap sebelumnya.**

**Eun Byeol | amandhharu0522 | Sugih Miinah | Lee Eun Jae | arumfishy | Lee Eun In**

**Review lagi? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Black Dragon vs Red Tiger**

**Cast:**

**- Black Dragon: Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, Henry, Zhoumi  
- Red Tiger: Kibum, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Ryeowook**

**Terinspirasi dari MV Blok-B - Nanrina.**

**Entahlah, saat melihat MV itu jadi terpikir untuk membuat FF ini, walaupun ceritanya tidak sepenuhnya mirip dengan MV tersebut.**

**Berharap kalian suka.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

_(Seorang pria manis tengah terduduk di sudut gang dengan beberapa kardus yang tergeletak tak beraturan. Gemetar, tubuhnya bergetar dengan sangat hebat menandakan sebuah ketakutan yang sangat besar, "Jangan, jangan," dia terus bergumam dengan gugup sambil memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana._

"_Arrghh," dia berteriak saat sebuah tangan kekar menariknya, menyeretnya dengan kasar._

'_Bugh.'_

"_Ahhh," pria manis itu kembali berteriak saat sebuah suara pukulan terdengar di telinganya. Sadar akan cengkaraman yang terlepas darinya, dia segera kembali berlari ke sudut gang dan kembali dengan posisinya semula, memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk._

'_Prank, bugh, brak.'_

_Suara-suara tindak kekerasan itu terus menggema di telinga pria manis tersebut hingga kini dia menututp kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya dan juga menutup rapat matanya dengan terus menyudut, merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang terlapisi lumut-lumut yang mengeluarkan bau yang cukup tidak sedap, tapi itu tak tercium oleh indra penciumannya karena rasa takut yang sudah teramat sangat. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, "Ahhh," dia berteriak histeris._

"_Hei," tangan itu mengguncang tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya pria manis tersebut membuka matanya, dan tampaklah di matanya yang sembab karena sedari tadi menangis, kedua orang yang mengganggunya tergeletak dengan kucuran darah di wajah dan tangan mereka._

_Perlahan pria manis tersebut menolehkan kepalanya, menatap seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya, seorang pria yang tengah memegang pundaknya. Tersenyum dengan tetesan-tetesan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya._

_Kegugupan akibat rasa takut masih terlihat jelas pada pria manis tersebut, karena tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal, juga raut wajah ketakutan yang terlihat jelas. Hingga akhirnya pria yang memegang punduknya itu berujar, "Tidak apa-apa, sudah tidak apa-apa.")_

**.**

**.**

Kibum terdiam memperhatikan semua sahabatnya sedang bercengkrama bersama anggota baru 'keluarga' mereka, Lee Hyukjae, tapi sepertinya mereka semua mempunyai panggilan tersendiri untuk anggota baru mereka tersebut, Eunhyuk, ya… mereka lebih suka memanggilnya seperti itu, nama kecilnya.

Eunhyuk memang memutuskan untuk 'bergabung' bersama mereka. Dia sendirian, tidak ada siapapun, keluarga sekalipun. Bahkan diapun tidak mempunyai teman dekat, walaupun punya itu hanya sebatas rekan kerjanya di pub, tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook di supermarket dia merasa memiliki teman karena mereka bertiga terbukti sangat cepat akrab, terlebih saat mengenal Heechul, Hangeng dan Yesung, dia bahkan bisa merasakan memiliki hyung-hyung yang sangat baik padanya.

Dan Kibum? mungkin hanya dia yang belum bisa Eunhyuk dekati. Kibum terlampau tertutup, paling tidak menurut Eunhyuk yang memang baru mengenalnya, meskipun semua sahabat-sahabat barunya mengatakan Kibum adalah orang yang hangat, tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk belum menemukan itu. Walaupun sebenarnya diapun pernah merasakan kehangatan Kibum saat Kibum menggenggam tangannya membuat ketakutannya akan 'pertarungan' antara MinWook dan dua orang yang mereka temui saat mereka selesai berbelanja hilang seketika, tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup bagi Eunhyuk untuk mengakuinya.

Kibum bahkan tidak akan menampakkan reaksi apapun saat berhadapan dengannya, jangankan tersenyum, tatapan matanyapun tidak berbicara, entah dia merasa senang atau apa dengan adanya Eunhyuk di sini.

"Kibum ssi."

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah berada di depannya. Tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap, walaupun hanya semacam gumaman 'hm' misalnya, tidak ada.

"Oh… itu…" Eunhyuk tergagap dan Kibumpun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan ah entahlah, itu tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Wookie bilang, eh… maksudku Ryeowook bilang…"

"Apa?" satu kata keluar dari mulut Kibum membuat Eunhyuk ternganga dan malah membuatnya semakin bingung, ini adalah kata pertama yang Eunhyuk dengar keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Hei… ayo makan," Hangeng langsung mendekati Eunhyuk dan Kibum yang hanya saling pandang tak jelas.

Oh… Eunhyuk, apakah sesulit itu hanya untuk mengatakan 'Kibum, Ryeowook bilang sudah waktunya makan'?

**- isfa_id -**

Leeteuk berdiri dalam diam di depan pintu kamar Donghae. Sekarang sudah tengah hari dan Donghae masih belum keluar dari kamarnya. Rasanya tidak mungkin bila Donghae masih tertidur sampai sekarang. Tapi saat dia ingin membuka pintu tersebut, ternyata terkunci, hingga membuat dia hanya bisa berdiri diam, karena meskipun dia mengetuk pintu tersebut, maka tidak akan ada jawaban apapun dari dalam.

'Cklek.'

Hingga akhirnya, setelah hampir tiga jam dia menunggu suara itupun terdengar menyentuh gendang telinganya, "Hae," panggilnya pelan.

Sementara Donghae, seseorang yang dipanggil hanya berjalan melewati Leeteuk begitu saja dengan kepala yang menunduk, seperti enggan menatapnya.

"Hei, ada apa? Kau sakit?" Leeteuk berjalan mengikuti langkah Donghae yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu keluar tengah mengenakan sepatu sport putihnya. Tak ada jawaban apapun yang Donghae berikan seraya terus mengikatkan tali-tali sepatunya dan segera berdiri setelah itu selesai.

Donghae segera mengangkat tudung jaket yang dia kenakan dan memakainya di kepalanya, "Aku pergi," ucapnya singkat dan pelan. Tangannyapun segera memutar knop pintu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar hingga tangan Leeteuk menahannya.

"Kau mau ke mana? Siwon tidak mengizinkanmu kelu… ar…" Leeteuk berucap terbata saat melihat mata Donghae yang tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

Terlihat jelas di mata Leeteuk mata merah Donghae yang menatapnya dengan sebuah rasa kebencian yang besar, kemarahan berada di sana, dan itu terlihat sangat jelas.

Tapi perlahan mata Donghae meredup dan dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku pergi," kembali kata itu terucap dari mulut Donghae dengan sangat pelan, dan kemudian langsung keluar meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

**- isfa_id -**

'Bugh.'

"Auw…" Heechul, yang baru saja menerima pukulan diperutnya langsung mundur beberapa langkah dengan memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tanganny. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya meremas perutnya sendiri membuat seorang pria manis yang tadi memukulnya segera mendekatinya.

"Hyung… hyung…" panggilnya dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai tangan Heechul tapi dengan cepat Heechul menepisnya. "Maaf, apa sangat sakit?" sesal dan tanyanya dengan nada suara yang gemetar.

Heechul yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria manis itu dengan sangat tajam, hingga membuat pria manis tersebut segera menundukkan kepalanya karena tak berani menatap mata penuh kemarahan tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat Heechul mengeluarkan tawa yang sangat menggelegar.

"Buwahaha… itu geli Eunhyuk."

"Eh?" pria manis yang bernama Eunhyuk itu bengong tidak mengerti dengan reaksi Heechul yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kau tidak pernah memukul seseorang eoh? Rasanya seperti digelitik, sangat geli, haha…"

Heechul terus mentertawakan Eunhyuk, bahkan yang lainpun, Hangeng, Yesung, Sungmin dan Ryeowook ikut tertwa meski dengan tangan masing-masing yang menutupi mulut mereka, sementara Eunhyuk yang ditertawakan hanya bisa tercengang dengan menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, malu.

Mereka berenam terus tertawa tanpa memperhatikan satu orang yang hanya duduk diam memandangi pria manis yang masih sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya guna mengurangi rasa malunya.

**.**

**.**

_('Bugh.'_

"_Auw…"_

_Kibum, pria tampat itu terlihat meringis seraya mengusap bagian wajah kanannya yang baru saja terkena pukulan seseorang._

"_Kibummie…" seorang pria manis, yang adalah pelaku pemukulan itu segera mendekati Kibum, pria tampan yang baru saja dipukulnya dan memegang tangan Kibum yang masih berada di wajahnya sendiri. "Maaf, apa sangat sakit?" ucapnya penuh penyesalan._

"_Hm, sangat sakit Hae," jawab Kibum, sementara Donghae, pria manis pelaku pemukulan itu hanya bisa menunduk diam, menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan._

"_Hei…" Kibum tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut kecoklatan Donghae gemas, "Kau tidak pernah memukul seseorang eoh? Rasanya sama sekali tidak sakit."_

"_Tidak sakit?" tanya Donghae yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari Kibum, "Tapi kenapa kau berteriak?"_

"_Kau mengenai jerawatku," jawab Kibum menunjuk satu jerawat di wajahnya yang tepat berada di tulang bawah matanya, "Ini sakit," lanjutnya._

_Donghae diam sambil memperhatikan arah tunjukkan Kibum, dan tampak di matanya jerawat Kibum yang berwarna merah, dan dia yakin akan sakit bila disentuh. "Maaf," ucapnya menyesal._

_Kibum tersenyum, menandakan bahwa itu tidak apa-apa, tapi dia terus menunjuk jerawatnya tersebut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae._

"_Apa?" tanya Donghae bingung._

"_Ini," jawab Kibum dan semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka._

"_Apa?" Donghae masih bingung, hingga akhirnya wajah mereka sangat dekat dan dia mengerti dengan maksud Kibum. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga akhirnya…_

'_Cup.'_

_Sebuah kecupan Donghae daratkan di wajah Kibum, tepat di mana sang jerawat berada.)_

**.**

**.**

Kibum, pria tampan yang tengah menyendiri menyaksikan keenam sahabatnya yang bercengkrama atau lebih tepatnya mentertawakan Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap wajahnya mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, itu sangat manis.

"Hei…"

Kibum mendongakan kepalanya menatap Yesung yang sudah berdiri di depannya dan yang Kibum lakukan hanya mendelik, entah terkejut atau apa karena tiba-tiba Yesung sudah berada di sini, bukankah tadi dia masih melihat Yesung tertawa bersama sahabatnya yang lain, bahkan dia tidak melihat Yesung yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Yesung yang hanya bisa membuat Kibum bingung. "Oh…" Yesung sepertinya menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya memang membuat Kibum senang, "Mereka memang mirip."

"Heh?" Kibum terkejut. Terkejut karena dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Yesung katakan, atau malah terkejut karena sepertinya Yesung mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Yesung yang melihat reaksi Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja latihan kalian," ucap Kibum seraya berdiri dan langsung turun dari atap tempat tinggal mereka, meski sebelumnya dia memandang dari sudut matanya, menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah kembali berlatih bersama Heechul, 'Manis.'

**.**

**.**

_('Prak.'_

"_Arrghh."_

_Kibum, pria tampan itu meringis sembari mengusap kaki kanannya yang baru saja mendapatkan tendangan dari pria manis di sampingnya. Hingga setelah beberapa saat, setelah merasa kakinya sedikit membaik (?) dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria manis tersebut dengan sebuah pandangan yang menyiratkan sedikit kemarahan. Tapi tiba-tiba rona wajah Kibum berubah saat menatap pria manis itu memunggunginya. Dia malah tersenyum dan segera memeluk pria manis tersebut dan menyandarkan dagu pada bahunya._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau menyebalkan."_

_Kibum terdiam mendengar jawaban pria manis tersebut. Bingung._

"_Aku ada di sini Kim Kibum, dan kau memandang pria lain di depanku dengan pandangan seperti itu, ish… kau menyebalkan." Pria manis itu berucap panjang menghilangkan keheningan yang Kibum ciptakan karena kebingungannya._

_Kibum tersenyum setelah mendengar apa yang pria manis tersebut katakan, "Jadi? Donghaeku cemburu?"_

_Donghae, pria manis itu memalingkan wajahnya saat Kibum berucap sambil membalikkan tubuhnya agar mereka berdua berhadapan._

"_Hei…" Kibum menangkup wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya, tapi dia masih tidak bisa memandang mata Donghae karena kini Donghae tengah menunduk. "Hei…" kembali Kibum berucap dan kali ini sambil mengangkat wajah Donghae membuat mata mereka bertemu._

"_Apa? Dia manis? Jadi kau menyukainya?" Donghae langsung menepis tangan Kibum dan kembali memunggunginya._

"_Iya, dia manis," jawab Kibum yang membuat Donghae membalik kembali tubuhnya menghadap Kibum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan ketidaksukaan atas apa yang baru saja Kibum ucapkan._

"_Dia sangat manis," Kibum kembali berucap yang akhirnya membuat Donghae bertambah kesal, "Pantas saja Yesung hyung menyukainya."_

"_Eh?" Donghae bengong. Yesung? Maksudnya?_

"_Dia Ryeowook, Yesung hyung selalu bercerita tentangnya padaku, hingga membuatku penasaran seperti apa dia. Dan sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Yesung hyung menyukainya, dia manis, sangat manis."_

"_Jadi?" Donghae berucap pelan._

_Kibum langsung merengkuh tubuh Donghae dalam dekapannya, "Aku hanya menyukaimu," bisiknya dan semakin mempererat pelukkannya._

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Hanya suka?"_

"_Em… bukan. Cinta, sangat sangat cinta."_

_Donghae langsung mendorong tubuh Kibum dan menatapnya tajam, "Awas saja kalau kau sampai menyukai orang lain selain aku!"_

"_Tidak akan pernah.")_

**.**

**.**

Kibum tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamarnya karena posisinya sekarang adalah berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang berbalut sprai berwarna biru cerah dengan sedikit corak berwarna kuning di setiap sudutnya. Senyuman itu semakin terkembang setelah sebuah kenangan beberapa waktu lalu menghampirinya. "Dia akan marah bila tahu aku memuji orang lain," gumamnya. "Tapi dia memang manis."

Kibum terus tersenyum, membayangkan seseorang yang akan berteriak padanya bila saja orang tersebut mengetahui dia yang baru saja memuji seseorang dengan kata 'manis'. Tapi tahukah dia, bahwa di saat yang bersamaan dengan senyum yang tergambar di wajahnya, seseorang tengah menangis di lain tempat?

Donghae, terduduk dengan posisi kedua tangan yang memeluk erat kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, bahkan diapun membenamkan wajahnya di antara dua kakinya tersebut. Andai saja kita bisa melihat wajahnya, maka akan tampak wajah kusam dengan mata bengkak karena telah terlalu lama menangis, bahkan kini isakkan masih sangat terdengar.

Dia tetap terisak, tetap menangis, tetap meraung, bergumam dengan kata yang tak pernah berubah, "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Bahkan ombak-ombak yang terus menyapanya dengan menyentuh tubuhnya tak dia hiraukan, bahkan mungkin sama sekali tak berasa baginya. Karena lihatnya, betapa dirinya telah basah kerena terkena ombak-ombak yang menghampiri pantai tempat di mana dia tengah duduk, separuh tubuhnya sudah benar-benar basah.

**.**

**.**

_(Donghae menggenggam atau mungkin bisa dibilang memeluk dua buah tangan yang tengah memeluk pundaknya. Dia semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh seseorang di belakangnya. Deru nafas masih terdengar jelas dari keduanya dengan peluh yang menghiasi tubuh polos mereka, hanya selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah mereka._

_Donghae terpejam, masih dengan mengatur nafasnya setelah aktifitas yang baru saja mereka berdua lakukan, aktifitas yang baru pertama kali Donghae lakukan, Donghae rasakan, hingga dia tidak pernah berhenti meneriakkan nama Kibum di setiap desahannya._

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_Donghae tersenyum mendengarkan sebuah bisikkan di telinganya, belum lagi pelukkan Kibum, pria yang berada di belakangnya itu semakin erat._

"_Hm," hanya gumaman itu yang bisa Donghae berikan, dia masih teramat lelah walaupun hanya sekedar untuk berucap satu katapun._

"_Kau milikku, sepenuhnya milikku, kau Lee Donghae, milikku, Kim Kibum."_

"_Hm," Donghae kembali bergumam mengiyakan apa yang Kibum katakan, apa yang Kibum bisikkan di telinganya._

"_Hae," Kibum memanggil Donghae dengan sangat lembut, melepaskan pelukkannya pada pundak Donghae membuat Donghae langsung berbalik menghadapnya dan dengan segera dia kembali memeluk tubuh itu dengan menyandarkan kepala Donghae pada dadanya._

"_Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan menyerahkan apapun pada orang lain, tubuhmu, hatimu."_

"_Hm," yang Donghae lakukan hanya bisa bergumam, tapi dengan gumamannya itu Kibum tahu Donghae telah berjanji padanya, bahwa hatinya, tubuhnya dan apapun itu, seorang Lee Donghae hanya milik Kim Kibum.)_

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

"Hae…"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, mata merahnya tampak sedikit menyipit, mencoba mempercayai sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Suara itu, suara yang memanggilnya, memanggilnya dengan sangat lembut, "Hae…"

"Bummie," desahnya dan langsung berdiri, membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya meski juga tergambar jelas sebuah rona ketakutan di sana, apa yang harus dia katakan bila itu benar-benar Kibum? Tapi? Rona wajahnya seketika berubah suram saat ternyata seseorang yang ada di belakangnya bukanlah Kibum seperti yang dia pikirkan. Lagipula, mana mungkin Kibum akan menemuinya? Mana mungkin Kibum tahu dia ada di sini?

"Hae, ada apa? Kau menangis?"

Leeteuk, seseorang yang berada di hadapan Donghae sekarang berjalan perlahan mendekati Donghae, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah sendu Donghae, tapi belum sempat tangan itu menyentuhnya Donghae sudah menepis keras tangan tersebut.

"Hei, ada apa? Cerita pada hyung."

Mata Donghae langsung memancarkan sebuah kebencian saat sebuah kata 'hyung' terlontar dari mulut Leeteuk. Dia menatap Leeteuk dengan sangat tajam seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Kau…" ucap Donghae terputus dengan semakin mengepal kedua tangannya erat, "…bukan Hyungku." Donghaepun berlari meninggalkan Leeteuk yang merasa terhentak mendengar penuturan Donghae. Apakah Donghae, adiknya, kembali membencinya?

'Blash.'

Tiba-tiba bayangan Siwon melintas di otak Leeteuk, Siwon yang keluar dari kamar Donghae dengan kegiatan mengancingkan kemejanya.

Tangan Leeteuk mengepal, "Choi Siwon!"

**.**

**.**

'Bugh.'

Siwon meringis, menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terasa sedikit basah dan ternyata rasa basah itu berasal dari darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dia tersenyum sinis dan menegakkan kembali badannya setelah mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dari seorang pria manis di depannya. "Kau belajar dengan baik…" ucapnya sinis.

Leeteuk, pria manis pelaku pemukulan itu langsung menarik kerah kemeja Siwon kasar, pandangan penuh kemarahan dia tujukan pada pria tinggi tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Donghae?" tanyanya syarat dengan amarah.

Siwon tertawa meremehkan dan langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Leeteuk untuk seterusnya dia dorong kasar guna melepaskan cengkraman Leeteuk pada kerah kemejanya yang sedikit menyakiti lehernya, hingga akhirnya dia dorong tubuh Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk meringis kesakitan sesaat setelah punggungnya terhempas pada dinding di belakangnya.

Siwon berbalik, melangkah meninggal Leeteuk yang masih mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya meskipun itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Dia terus melangkah, menjauh hingga dia merasakan sebuah langkah mendekatinya, dan… 'Brak.' Dia mendorong Leetuk yang kembali berusaha untuk memukulnya dari belakang, membuat Leeteuk kembali tersungkur.

Leeteuk, yang telah terhempas tengah menggeliat mencoba bangkit. Tubuhnya yang terbaring di lantai ruang kerja Siwon itu terlihat bangkit dengan sebelah tangannya yang berpegangan pada kursi hitam yang dia jadikan tumpuan. Dan saat tubuh Leeteuk sudah benar-benar kembali tegak, pintu ruang tersebut terbuka manampakkan seorang pria dengan tubuh cukup besar.

"Antar dia pulang!" perintah Siwon pada pria tersebut yang sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Pria tersebut, yang adalah Kangin hanya ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang kerja 'bos'nya yang terdengar sedikit gaduh dari luar. Tapi baru saja dia membuka pintu Siwon sudah memberikan perinta seperti itu padanya.

Kangin yang meskipun masih bingung segera menghampiri Leeteuk yang masih menopang tubuhnya dengan cara berpegangan pada kursi hitam yang sedari tadi dia genggam kasar. Mata Kangin sedikit terbelalak saat melihat lebam yang ada di wajah Leeteuk, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Antar dia pulang!" kembali Siwon memberikan perintahnya dan Kangin yang hanya sebatas 'anak buah' hanya bisa mengikuti perintah tersebut dengan langsung membantu Leeteuk berdiri.

"Lepaskan!" Leeteuk langsung menepis tangan Kangin dan segera keluar dengan langkah gontai menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Langkahnya sedikit terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan ruangan tersebut, tapi kemudian kembali melangkah pergi dengan Kangin yang segera berlari menyusulnya.

Pria yang tadi berdiri di depan ruang kerja Siwon membalik tubuhnya, memperhatikan Leeteuk dan Kangin yang semakin melangkah menjauh dari tempat tersebut. "Euh," dia terkejut saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Mengapa kemari?"

Kyuhyun, pria itu langsung membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Siwon yang tengah memandangnya dengan sebuah seringaian. Ditatapnya mata Siwon seraya bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Siwon yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya kembali memberikan sebuah seringaian dan segera menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Dituntunnya wajah itu semakin mendekati wajahnya dan kemudian memberikan lumatan pada bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, yang merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang Siwon lakukan, mengacuhkan apa yang dia tanyakan, langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauhinya, "Aku bertanya, apa yang terjadi?"

**- isfa_id -**

Leeteuk terduduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dengan tertunduk, menitikkan beberapa tetes air mata, "Arrhhh," dia berteriak dengan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia merasa kesal, marah, bahkan juga bersalah, merasa bersalah pada Donghae karena telah membuat adiknya tersebut bersedih.

Kecemasan juga tergambar jelas di wajah Leeteuk terlebih saat dia menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam. Donghae belum pulang, bahkan semalam ini, dan itu membuat Leeteuk benar-benar khawatir.

Mata Leeteuk beralih menatap laci meja nakas di sampingnya, beberapa saat ditatapnya laci tersebut dan kemudian menariknya perlahan. Tak ada apapun di sana selain sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang sudah tiga tahun tak pernah dia sentuh, handphonenya.

Diambilnya benda tersebut dan mengamatinya perlahan. Dia hidupkan benda tersebut hingga kini tampaklah wallpaper dengan gambar Donghae yang tengah tersenyum dengan kedua jadi telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terangkat membentuk huruf V. Donghae memang sangat suka bergaya seperti itu saat diphoto, karena dia akan terlihat sangat manis.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, meski air mata masih mengalir dari sudut matanya.

_("Hyung…"_

_Leeteuk tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah pelukkan di pinggangnya._

"_Hae…" ucapnya pelan saat memandang wajah Donghae yang tengah bersandar di pundaknya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya karena biasanya bila sudah bermanja seperti ini maka ada yang Donghae inginkan darinya ataupun ada hal yang ingin Donghae tanyakan padanya._

"_Aku menyukainya."_

"_Hem?" gumam Leeteuk tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Donghae bicarakan._

"_Aku menyukainya," ulang Donghae._

"_Siapa?"_

"_Kibum."_

"_Kibum?" ucap Leeteuk tidak percaya. Dia tahu Kibum, dia kenal Kibum, tapi yang jadi masalah mereka baru saja berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu saat Kibum mengantar Donghae pulang._

_Beberapa jam yang lalu Kibum mendatangi kediaman mereka dan mengantar Donghae yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan dan Kibum menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Donghae hingga membuat Donghae ketakutan seperti itu. Dan Leeteuk sangat berterima kasih pada Kibum karena telah menolong Donghae dari dua preman yang mengganggunya.)_

Leeteuk menekan tombol kontak dan tampilah dua nama yang tertera di sana, Donghae dan juga… Kibum.

Keraguan dirasakan Leeteuk saat akan menekan tombol panggil, hingga akhirnya dia kembali menutup daftar kontaknya.

Kembali Leeteuk meletakkan handphonenya ke dalam laci, tapi matanya terus menatap handphone tersebut yang mana sudah tidak dia gunakan selama tiga tahun ini tapi dia tetap mengaktifkan nomornya. Entah kenapa dia melakukan itu, tapi dia tidak pernah berniat untuk membuang atau menonaktifkan nomornya, dan sepertinya dia tahu jawabannya sekarang.

Leeteuk kembali mengambil handphonenya dan membuka layar pesan. Dia menuliskan beberapa kata di sana dan berharap Kibum masih menggunakan nomor yang dulu.

'Pesan terkirim.'

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Leeteuk saat membaca dua kata yang tertera di layar handphonenya dan kembali dia mematikan handphone tersebut dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam laci.

**.**

**.**

Kibum tengah berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabatnya di ruang tengah, berdiam diri memperhatikan lelucon yang dilakoni oleh Sungmin dan Hangeng yang membuat Heechul beberapa kali berteriak karena tidak terima Sungmin yang terus memeluk tangan Hangeng, bahkan Ryeowookpun ikut membuat panas hati Heechul dengan ikut memeluk tubuh Hangeng.

"LEPASKAN!"

Teriakkan Heechul membuat mereka semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut tertawa, bahkan Kibumpun yang sedari tadi hanya diam juga mengeluarkan senyumnya.

'Drrttt… drrttt…'

Kibum memperhatikan handphonenya yang berada di atas meja bergetar dan kemudian mengambilnya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk yang membuat Kibum sedikit mengernyit tidak percaya, "Leeteuk hyung," gumamnya membaca nama pengirim pesan tersebut. Mungkin sama seperti Leeteuk yang masih menyimpan handphonenya, begitu pula Kibum yang masih menyimpan nomor Leeteuk meski sudah tiga tahun tak pernah dia hubungi.

Mata Kibum terbelalak (?) sesaat setelah membuka pesan tersebut dan membaca tiga kata yang Leeteuk kirimkan padanya. 'Tolong cari Donghae.'

**T.B.C**

**Saya tahu ini aneh, tapi? Saya pusing. #plak**

**Untuk reviewnya saya ucapkan terima kasih, kkk~**

**Lee Eun Jae | laila. r. mubarok | Shim Yeonhae | kyukyu | Ellizabeth Kim | cho | arumfishy | shetea. vhateamach | Nazimah Elfish | Nakazawa Ryu | NaHaZa | Lullu48129**

**Apakah chap ini udah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian?**

**Review? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: Black Dragon vs Red Tiger**

**Cast:**

**- Black Dragon: Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, Henry, Zhoumi  
- Red Tiger: Kibum, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Ryeowook**

**Terinspirasi dari MV Blok-B - Nanrina.**

**Entahlah, saat melihat MV itu jadi terpikir untuk membuat FF ini, walaupun ceritanya tidak sepenuhnya mirip dengan MV tersebut.**

**Berharap kalian suka.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

'Slash…'

Terpaan angin malam menyentuh setiap benda yang dilaluinya. Beberapa daun berguguran dari tangkainya, melayang dan jatuh ke jalan yang terlihat hitam pekat karena gelapnya malam. Dingin adalah apa yang kita rasakan bila tersentuh angin tersebut, dan mungkin inilah alasan mengapa tak ada seorangpun yang masih berada di luar rumah bila jam telah menunjukkan tengah malam, bahkan sekarang sudah dapat dikatakan pagi hari.

Jam satu malam, Kibum berlari menyusuri gelapnya malam tanpa memikirkan betapa tidak baiknya angin malam yang menyentuh tubuhnya. "Hhh… hhh… hhh…" desahan nafasnya dapat terdengar dengan jelas, mengingat bahkan tak ada kegiatan sedikitpun di sekitarnya.

'_Tolong cari Donghae.'_

Sebuah pesan yang Kibum terima dari Leeteuk membuatnya bergegas meraih jaket hitam yang entah milik siapa dan segera berlari keluar dari kediamannya tanpa menghiraukan semua orang yang bertanya akan ke mana dia pergi selarut ini.

Hingga di sinilah dia berada sekarang. Di sebuah jalan lapang dengan lampu-lampu jalan yang berjejer rapi memberikan penerangan akan gelap yang diciptakan oleh sang malam.

"Hhh…" desahan nafas Kibum kembali terdengar. Terlihat tangannya yang mengepal, mencoba menahan sedikit rasa dingin yang menerpanya. "Hhh…" kembali dan kembali desahan tersebut terdengar dengan Kibum yang merogoh kantong celananya guna mengambil handphonenya. Diperhatikannya jam yang tertera di sana, menunjukkan bahwa sudah hampir dua jam dia berlari ke sana kemari mencoba mencari tahu di mana Donghaenya berada.

Kibum membuka kontaknya setelah menarik nafas sedikit panjang guna mengatur kembali nafasnya, "Agghhh…" dia kesal saat ternyata Leeteuk, orang yang berusaha dia hubungi sama sekali tidak mengaktifkan nomornya. Mungkin sudah lebih dari lima puluh kali dia mencoba menghubungi Leeteuk mulai dari dia menerima pesan tersebut, tapi sampai sekarang Leeteuk tidak mengaktifkan nomornya kembali.

**- isfa_id -**

Henry berdiri di depan kamar Leeteuk entah sudah berapa lama, tangannya sedari tadi memegang knop pintu tapi tak pernah tergerak untuk membukanya. Sesaat dia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian memutar knop pintu tersebut, hingga kini dia dapat melihat Leeteuk yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidurnya, dengan selimut tebal yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hyung…" Henry memanggil Leeteuk pelan, tapi tak ada jawaban apapun dari Leeteuk. 'Apa sudah tidur?' batinnya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya guna menatap wajah Leeteuk yang memang berbaring membelakanginya.

Henry semakin berjalan mendekat dan kemudian menaiki tempat tidur tersebut dengan sebelumnya mengangkat selimut tebal Leeteuk agar tubuhnya juga bisa mendapatkan kehangatan dari benda tersebut. Dia menarik nafas menghirup aroma tubuh Leeteuk yang menurutnya sangat hangat dan kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Leeteuk.

"Mengapa belum tidur? Siwon akan marah."

Henry terkesiap karena ternyata Leeteuk belum tidur seperti apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku boleh tidur di sini bersama Hyung kan?"

Leeteuk bergerak, mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Henry yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Henry menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Leeteuk dan dalam hitungan detik diapun langsung tertidur. Dan Leeteuk? Dia tersenyum dengan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya guna menatap wajah Henry yang tengah tertidur sekarang. Kadang ingin rasanya Leeteuk mengabaikan Henry, mengingat Henry adalah adik dari Choi Siwon, orang yang dia benci, terlebih dengan apa yang telah Siwon lakukan pada Donghae, adiknya.

Tapi entah itu tidak bisa dia lakukan, lagipula, Henry tak salah apa-apa, Henry bahkan tak tahu apa-apa, karena Henry memang tidak pernah ikut serta dalam hal apapun di 'kelompok' mereka. Dan yang bisa Leeteuk lakukan sekarang hanya menarik selimutnya guna menutupi tubuh Henry agar tubuhnya merasa lebih hangat.

Hal seperti ini kadang membuat Leeteuk merindukan Donghae. Dia rindu, bahkan sangat rindu, bahkan sebelum Donghae menghilang seperti saat ini. Jangan tanya mengapa Leeteuk hanya berbaring di kamarnya tanpa berusaha mencari Donghae yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum kembali. Itu dia lakukan karena dia memang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Siwon memerintahkan pada Kangin, Shindong dan Zhoumi agar tidak membiarkan Leeteuk keluar. Hingga inilah yang terjadi, Leeteuk hanya terkurung di kamarnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Hyung… apa Donghae hyung belum pulang?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

Leeteuk terkejut karena tiba-tiba Henry bertanya padanya, karena dia pikir tadi Henry sudah terlelap, ternyata hanya matanya saja yang tertutup.

Leeteuk terdiam beberapa saat sambil memperhatikan wajah Henry yang tetap dengan matanya yang terpejam. "Belum." Jawaban singkat yang dia berikan mendapatkan anggukan dari Henry yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Henry mengerti dengan jawabannya tersebut.

Henrypun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Leeteuk dan kemudian berujar "Aku tidak bisa seperti ini bila bersama Siwon hyung."

Leeteuk mengerti, Henry yang tak terlalu dekat dengan sang kakak hanya bisa bermanja dengan orang lain, terutama padanya.

Kembali Leeteuk teringat akan Donghae yang biasa bermanja padanya, dulu, ya… dulu. Sebelum akhirnya Donghae membencinya karena membuat sang adik terpisah dari orang yang sangat dia cintai, Kibum.

Leeteuk sangat ingat teriakkan Donghae yang memelas dari dalam kamar yang dia kunci untuk meminta keluar.

_("Hyung… buka… aku tidak mau!")_

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Leeteuk, terlebih saat kata benci yang Donghae ucapkan padanya kembali terngiang.

_("Kau… bukan Hyungku! Aku membencimu!")_

**- isfa_id -**

'Prank.'

Suara kaleng yang dilempar ke dalam kotak sampah bergema di tengah lapangnya keadaan jalan malam ini yang tidak dilalui siapapun, kecuali seorang pria pelaku pelemparan kaleng tersebut dan dia adalah Kibum.

Kibum baru saja menghabiskan minuman yang dia beli dari mesin penjual minuman yang memang mudah ditemukan di manapun.

'Prank.'

Lagi suara itu terdengar, tapi bukan karena Kibum kembali melempar kaleng minumnya, tapi karena dia yang sekarang tengah menendang mesin penjual minuman tersebut karena kesal. Sudah berjam-jam dia berada di luar, berlari ke sana kemari mencari Donghae tapi sama sekali tak dia temukan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu ke mana harus mencari Donghae, tak ada petunjuk, misal ke tempat yang selalu didatangi Donghae. "Sebentar," Kibum bergumam setelah sebuah kata melintas di otaknya. "Apa kau di sana?"

**- isfa_id -**

Kyuhyun tengah berbaring dengan kepala sedikit mendongak menatap wajah seseorang yang tengah terlelap sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Terus dipandanginya wajah pria tersebut dengan sedikit membelai pipinya, "Yang kau cintai itu aku kan?" tanyanya pelan, tersirat sedikit kesedihan dari nada bicaranya. Dia tersenyum meski sedikit enggan dan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Siwon yang merupakan seseorang yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya.

"Aku," gumam Kyuhyun dengan sebuah tatapan tajam yang entah dia tujukan pada siapa, mungkin pada seorang pria manis yang bayangannya tiba-tiba muncul di dalam otaknya, Lee Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

_("Bummie… ini di mana?"_

_Donghae berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang belum menampakkan bentuk yang sesungguhnya (?), tapi dia tahu bahwa bangunan tersebut berupa sebuah rumah yang memang baru berbentuk dinding-dinding kasar yang belum diselesaikan. Matanya memperhatikan bangunan tersebut yang tampak seperti puing-puing bangunan dengan seksama. Perlahan kakinya maju memasuki salah satu bagian bangunan tersebut di mana sepertinya merupakan bagian terbesar dari bagian-bagian yang lain yang memang terbagi oleh dinding-dinding yang membatasinya._

_Sedikit gelap di sana, dan hanya sinar matahari yang menyelinap dari lubang-lubang kecil di setiap dinding yang sepertinya akan menjadi ventilasi bila bangunan ini sudah selesai yang memberikan penerangan._

_Donghae menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan sangat erat seraya terus memandangi tiap bagian dari ruangan tersebut. "Ini apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Sudah sedari tadi memang dia merasa penasaran, entah kenapa Kibum mengajaknya kemari, ke sebuah bangunan yang belum berbentuk._

_Kibum yang mendengar pertanyaan Donghae hanya tersenyum dan melonggarkan pegangan tangan mereka hingga perlahan terlepas dan kini terganti dengan sebuah pelukkan yang Kibum berikan pada pinggang Donghae. "Rumah kita."_

"_Hem?"_

_Donghae yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kibum langsung membalik tubuhnya menatap mata Kibum guna untuk mendapatkan penjelasan yang lebih lanjut dari apa yang sudah Kibum katakan tadi padanya._

_Kibum yang mengerti dengan keingintahuan Donghae kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu dan sekarang bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Ini akan menjadi rumah kita kelak," jelas Kibum._

_Donghae bingung dan menginginkan penjelasan yang lebih lagi dari Kibum._

"_Aku akan membawamu ke sini, hanya kita berdua."_

"_Hem?"_

_Donghae yang sepertinya masih belum mengerti mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kibum dengan wajah yang menurut Kibum sangat lucu._

"_Kau benar-benar menggemaskan," ucap Kibum membuat Donghae bertambah bingung dan tanpa dia sadari ternyata Kibum mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibirnya._

"_Eh?" Donghae benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang._

"_Selamat ulang tahun, ini hadiah untukmu," Kibum berucap dengan sedikit mengacak rambut Donghae gemas._

"_Heoh?" Donghae masih tidak mengerti, dan Kibum hanya bisa tertawa dibuatnya.)_

**.**

**.**

Kibum berdiri seraya memperhatikan sebuah bangunan setengah jadi di hadapannya, di mana bangunan tersebut adalah sebuah impiannya yang akan ia tempati bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Namun sayang, bangunan tersebut tidak terselesaikan dan terabaikan selama tiga tahun semenjak perpisahan itu terjadi.

Perlahan kaki Kibum melangkah memasuki bangunan tersebut, gelap, pengap, dia bahkan tak dapat melihat apapun di sana. Dia mengeluarkan handphonenya, paling tidak cahayanya bisa sedikit menerangi arah langkahnya.

'Sreekkk.'

Kibum terperanjat sesaat mendengar suara seperti sebuah benda yang bergesekkan dengan lantai di dekatnya. Tubuhnya berputar, begitu pula dengan matanya yang mengitari setiap sudut tempat dia berdiri sekarang.

'Sreekkk.'

Kembali Kibum mendengar suara itu, apa? Siapa? Apa pemikirannya benar bahwa Donghae kemari?

Langkah Kibum semakin maju guna lebih memasuki bangunan tersebut, dan suara itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Kibum.

Perlahan, perlahan, perlahan langkah Kibum semakin maju, memasuki sebuah ruangan paling besar dari bangunan tersebut. Handphonenya diputar ke sana kemari guna melihat ada apa di sana, hingga gerakkan tangannya itu terhenti saat melihat tubuh seseorang yang tengah menyudut di sisi kiri ruangan tersebut.

"Hiks."

Kibum dapat mendengar suara isakkan yang dia yakin berasal dari orang tersebut. Ditatapnya dengan seksama tubuh seseorang yang tengah menekuk kedua kakinya dengan wajah yang terbenam di sana.

"Maafkan aku."

'Deg.'

Suara itu, ya, suara orang itu, Kibum sangat hafal.

"Maafkan aku."

Lagi, Kibum mendengar orang tersebut menggumamkan dua kata yang sama.

Kibum semakin mempercepat langkahnya mendekati orang tersebut, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hae…"

Orang tersebut, yang memang adalah Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Hiks," isakkan masih keluar dari mulutnya. Ditatapnya seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Donghae menyipitkan matanya, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang menggenang belum lagi kegelapan malam yang menghalangi penglihatannya meski dia dapat menangkap seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari benda yang berbentuk persegi yang ada di dalam genggaman orang tersebut, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menolongnya untuk dapat mengenali siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hae…"

Kembali orang itu memanggil nama Donghae, tapi perlahan mata Donghae tertutup, cahaya itu tak lagi terlihat, dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

"HAE!"

**- isfa_id -**

Hangeng keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang adalah kamar Kibum dan kemudian menutup pintunya perlahan. Dia berhenti seraya tersenyum pada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka di luar kamar tersebut.

"Dia siapa?"

Orang itu yang adalah Eunhyuk bertanya pada Hangeng.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau kembali tidur, aku juga masih mengantuk," jawab Hangeng dan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri guna melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu tadi karena membukakan pintu untuk Kibum yang baru saja kembali setelah beberapa jam pergi entah ke mana dia tidak tahu, meski akhirnya dia mengerti saat Kibum menjelaskan semuanya.

Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di sana terus saja memperhatikan pintu kamar Kibum yang tertutup. Tinggal dia sendiri di sini, karena memang yang lain sama sekali tidak terbangun, hanya dia dan Hangeng yang mendengar ketukan pintu yang Kibum ciptakan tadi.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan kemudian kembali beranjak memasuki kamarnya, sepertinya dia juga harus kembali tidur, mengingat sekarang masih jam empat pagi.

**.**

**.**

Kibum terus memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang tengah tertidur sekarang. Dia menarik nafas lega saat Hangeng mengatakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Donghae, selain kelelahan, dan mungkin itu dikarenakan Donghae yang sepertinya hari ini tak 'menyentuh' makanan sama sekali, terlebih dia terus menangis terlihat dari matanya yang membengkak. "Ada apa?" bisik Kibum dan menggenggam tangan Donghae guna memberikannya kehangatan.

Oh ya, jangan tanya mengapa Hangeng sepertinya bisa mengetahui kondisi Donghae, karena memang sesungguhnya dia memiliki latar belakang ilmu kesehatan. Dia pernah tercatat sebagai seorang mahasiswa kedokteran meski di semester akhir dia memutuskan untuk berhenti, dan alasannya mungkin tak perlu dipertanyakan, karena sesungguhnya tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu alasannya tersebut.

Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Donghae saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang melingkar di leher Donghae, kalungnya. Namun bukan kalungnya yang menjadi pusat perhatian Kibum melainkan sebuah liontin yang adalah sebuah cincin yang ada di sana.

Jemari Kibum terulur untuk sedikit menarik cincin tersebut, tanpa membuat kalung tersebut terlepas tentunya. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama cincin tersebut dan kemudian sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya setelah benar-benar memastikannya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terduduk di sisi ranjang guna memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Donghae, "Terima kasih," kembali dia berbisik akan sebuah rasa bahagia yang dia rasakan karena Donghae masih menyimpan sebuah hadiah yang Kibum berikan padanya, sebuah cincin dengan ukiran nama mereka berdua di bagian dalam cincin tersebut.

Tapi? Apakah dia masih bisa tersenyum, masih bisa mengatakan 'terima kasih' seandainya dia tahu apa yang terjadi?

"Eungh."

Kibum kembali menggenggam tangan Donghae saat mendengar Donghae yang melenguh. Mimpi burukkah? Entahlah.

"Eungh," kembali Donghae melenguh dengan kepala yang tidak bisa diam, berbalik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kibum yang melihat itu semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya sembari berucap, "Tidak apa-apa," dan memberikan kecupan lembut pada tangan Donghae, hingga perlahan Donghae kembali tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba Kibum melihat setitik air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Donghae dan jemarinya langsung mengusapnya, "Ada apa hem?" Kibum benar-benar dibuat khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae sekarang.

Kibum pernah bahkan memang menginginkan Donghae kembali padanya, merebutnya kembali dari seseorang yang telah mengambil cintanya, kekasih hatinya. Dan mungkin seharusnya dia bahagia karena sekarang dengan mudahnya dia mendapatkan Donghaenya kembali tanpa harus melakukan apapun, seperti sebuah pertarungan yang dia bayangkan. Tapi? Mengapa harus dalam keadaan seperti ini? Di mana Donghae terlihat sangat tidak baik. Dan Kibum harus mengetahui penyebabnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Donghae kembali mengigau, membuat Kibum semakin terlihat cemas akan kondisi orang yang masih sangat dia cintai ini.

**- isfa_id -**

Leeteuk terbangun dan menatap Henry yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya. Dia berdiri perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur lelap Henry. Dia terduduk dengan bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya. Dan diam adalah hal yang dilakukannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Bayangan wajah Donghae melintas di otaknya, membuat rasa bersalahnya kembali tumbuh. Bagaimana keadaan Donghae? Keadaan adiknya. Apakah Kibum berhasil menemukannya? "Kibum," Leeteuk bergumam dan kemudian langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi langkahnya sedikit memelan saat melihat Henry yang merubah posisi tidurnya, mungkin dia merasa terganggu.

Leeteuk menuruni tempat tidurnya perlahan dan kemudian mengambil handphonenya yang dia simpan di dalam laci meja nakasnya. Leeteuk kembali menatap Henry yang sudah kembali terlelap dan kemudian perlahan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Segera dia mengunci pintu kamar mandi setelah berada di dalamnya.

Leeteuk memperhatikan handphone yang kini tengah dia genggam. Ditekannya tombol untuk mengaktifkan handphone tersebut hingga kembali menampakkan wajah Donghae yang dia jadikan wallpaper.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan kemudian segera membuka jendela pesannya. Tapi baru saja dia akan mengetik beberapa kata yang dia akan tujukan pada seseorang, handphonenya sudah bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan yang masuk. Segera dibukanya pesan tersebut yang akhirnya membuahkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

'_Donghae bersamaku… Kibum.'_

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae, pria manis itu terlihat tengah terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur dengan selimut biru yang menutupi tubuhnya. Namun, perlahan tubuhnya bergerak, dimulai dengan kepala yang bergerak ke kanan.

Perlahan matanya terbuka dengan tangan yang menekan pelipisnya, dia merasa sedikit pusing.

'Deg.'

Tiba-tiba jantung Donghae berdegup kencang saat matanya sudah benar-benar terbuka. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, "Ini," desahnya dan terus mengedarkan matanya ke segala penjuru seraya merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dengan tangan yang terus menekan kepalanya, paling tidak guna menghilangkan rasa pusing yang dia rasakan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Donghae terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara yang menyentuh gendang telinganya. Dia menoleh untuk menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu, menatapnya seraya tersenyum.

Kibum, orang yang berada di depan pintu itu segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan di mana Donghae berada. Dia berjalan mendekati Donghae dengan senyum yang terus terkembang di wajahnya, hingga kini dia sudah duduk di sisi ranjang dengan menatap Donghae yang masih terlihat bingung menatapnya.

Jemari Kibumpun tergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Donghae, setelah sebelumnya dia meletakkan segelas susu yang memang tadi dia bawa ke atas meja nakas di dekatnya. Kibum membelai wajah itu dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajah tampannya, sementara Donghae hanya bisa diam, bahkan sekarang dia menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap mata Kibum.

Mata Donghae terbelalak seketika saat dia melihat cincin yang dia jadikan liontin kalungnya, hingga tiba-tiba tangannya tergerak untuk menggenggam cincin itu.

"Aku sudah melihatnya," ucap Kibum membuat Donghae perlahan melepaskan genggaman pada cincin tersebut. "Terima kasih…" Kibum kembali berucap meski belum dia selesai dan langsung menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukkannya. "…karena sudah memegang janji kita."

'Deg.'

Donghae langsung mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauhinya. Memegang janji mereka? Hati Donghae begitu terasa sakit mendengar ucapan Kibum, dan kepalanya semakin tertunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang menetes dari pandangan Kibum.

Kibum yang sama sekali tidak menyadari itu hanya terus tersenyum, karena pikirannya berbeda, mungkinkah Donghaenya malu?

Mata Kibumpun tertuju pada gelang di tangannya, sebuah gelang hadiah ulang tahun dari Donghae, dan dengan ukiran nama Donghae pada ujung gelang tersebut. "Aku…"

"Hiks…"

Ucapan Kibum terhenti saat mendengar sebuah isakan yang keluar dari bibir Donghae.

"Hae…" panggil Kibum pelan seraya memegang kedua pundak Donghae membuat kepala Donghae sedikit terangkat dan itu berhasil membuat Kibum dapat melihat mata Donghae yang mulai memerah dengan aliran air mata di pipinya. "Hei, ada apa?"

Donghae diam, diam, dan diam. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia harus menjawab apa?

"Ma- ma-af," Donghae mencoba untuk berucap, tapi sedikit sulit dengan isakan-isakan yang terus terjadi. "Ma-af, hiks…"

"Hei…" tangan Kibumpun berpindah pada pipi Donghae, mengangkat wajah itu agar dia benar-benar bisa melihat Donghaenya.

Kibum menatap ke dalam mata Donghae yang telah tergenangi oleh air mata, dia melihat sebuah kesedihan yang sangat besar di sana.

Air mata itupun tidak berhenti menetes dari mata indah Donghae, mata yang selama ini selalu membuat Kibum merasa tenang saat melihatnya, mata yang selalu Kibum sukai.

"Maaf," Donghae kembali berucap tapi kali ini dengan kedua tangannya yang menepis tangan Kibum.

Tidak, tidak seharusnya dia berada di sini, di sini bukan tempatnya. Kibum, Kibum pasti tidak akan bisa menerimanya lagi setelah apa yang dia perbuat, sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat Kibum sangat membencinya.

Donghae segera bangkit turun dari ranjang Kibum dan beranjak untuk keluar dari sana bila saja Kibum tidak menahan tangannya.

"Hae…" Kibum masih memanggilnya dengan sangat lembut.

Yang bisa Donghae lakukan masih saja diam.

Kibumpun bangkit dari duduknya dan segera memeluk Donghae dari belakang. "Jangan pergi lagi," pinta Kibum tulus.

Dan Donghaepun kembali terdiam. Dia bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Haruskah dia tetap berada di sini? Tapi apakah Kibum akan menerimanya bila mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi? Atau dia harus pergi? Ke mana? Dia bahkan tidak ada tujuan sama sekali, kecuali… kembali pada Siwon. Tidak, Donghae sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu.

"Jangan pergi," kembali Kibum berucap.

"A-aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Ucap Kibum yang berhasil membuat Donghae menghentikan pergerakkan bibirnya dan membiarkan Kibum memeluknya erat, dan semakin erat.

"Kibum… oh… eh… maaf."

Kibum langsung melepaskan pelukkannya pada Donghae saat seseorang memanggil namanya, meski orang tersebut kini sudah kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, tapi Kibum yakin orang tersebut masih berada di luar, di depan kamarnya.

Sedikit diliriknya Donghae yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dan kemudian kembali memeluknya tapi kini Kibum memeluk tubuh Donghae dari depan dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala Donghae.

Kemudian Kibum langsung berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Heechul, orang yang memanggilnya tadi masih berdiri di depan kamarnya, sesuai dengan apa yang Kibum pikirkan.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Kibum setelah dia menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Oh… bukan apa-apa, aku pikir Hangeng berbohong," jawab Heechul.

Kibum mengerti dengan maksud Heechul yang sedang membicarakan Donghae.

Hangeng memang memberitahu pada Heechul bahkan pada sahabat mereka yang lain bahwa Donghae telah 'kembali', dan sepertinya Heechul ingin memastikan itu dengan bertanya pada Kibum, meski akhirnya dia tak perlu bertanya lagi setelah apa yang dia lihat tadi.

'Klek.'

Kibum dan Heechul bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Kibum yang terbuka dan tentu saja Donghaelah pelakunya.

"Donghae!" Heechul memanggil Donghae dengan sedikit teriakan menandakan kebahagiaan dan sedikit rasa terkejut. Mengapa sedikit? Karena dia sudah melihat Donghae tadi, bukan?

Donghae yang dipanggil hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian segera berlari keluar dari rumah Kibum.

"HAE!"

Kibum yang melihat Donghae pergi segera berlari menyusulnya meninggalkan Heechul yang hanya diam dan Kibumpun hanya berlari lurus tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang dilewatinya, yang menatapnya dengan sedikit gurat kesedihan, Eunhyuk. Sepertinya dia akan patah hati sebelum mencoba memulai menata hatinya.

**.**

**.**

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."

"Lepaskan! Aku mohon."

'Greb.'

Kibum yang mendengar ucapan Donghae, yang memintanya untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya, langsung menarik Donghae ke dalam dekapannya, "Tidak akan pernah, tidak akan pernah," gumamnya dan lebih mempererat pelukkannya.

"Lepaskan!" sementara Donghae terus meronta, mencoba mendorong tubuh Kibum guna melepaskan pelukkannya.

Kibum yang memang tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk melepaskan kembali miliknya semakin mempererat pelukkannya seraya bergumam, "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi, termasuk dia…"

**.**

**.**

_(Kibum menggenggam erat handphone hitam miliknya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana terputus._

_Kibum, yang beberapa saat lalu mendapatkan sebuah pesan yang dikirim oleh Leeteuk segera menghubunginya sebelum nomor tersebut kembali dinonaktifkan._

'_Terima kasih, dan tolong jaga Donghae.'_

_Pesan singkat yang diterima Kibum, yang membuat Kibum langsung beranjak duduk dari posisi berbaringnya di sofa ruang tengah guna sedikit menghilangkan rasa lelah setelah menemani Donghae yang sepertinya bermimpi buruk dengan lenguhan permintaan maafnya._

_Segera Kibum menekan tombol panggil, karena dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk tersenyum atau apapun itu meski dia memang bahagia sekarang karena Donghaenya, orang yang sangat dicintainya sudah kembali padanya. Tapi, dia harus mengetahui alasan mengapa Donghae terlihat sangat buruk sekarang, dia harus mendapatkan jawaban itu sekarang juga, dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat dia tanya yang dia anggap tahu apa yang terjadi adalah Leeteuk, hyung dari Donghae._

_Hingga akhirnya dia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat Leeteuk menceritakan semua padanya. Pelan, sangat pelan suara yang Kibum dengar dan dia yakin Leeteuk sedang bersembunyi sekarang. Seperti yang kita ketahui sebelumnya, Leeteuk memang sedang berada di kamar mandi, mengurung dirinya di sana._

_Amarah jelas terlihat di mata Kibum, tatapan tajamannya mengisyaratkan sebuah dendam yang sangat besar. Orang itu, yang telah merebut miliknya dengan sengaja 'menodainya'. Dan Kibum, tentu saja tidak akan tinggal diam untuk hal tersebut. Donghaenya, tersakiti.)_

**.**

**.**

'Dia… harus mati!'

**T.B.C**

**Arrgghhttt... cerita macam apa ini?**

**Di mana sisi actionnya? Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan judulnya. -_-"**

**Untuk yang sudah memberikan reviewnya di chap sebelumnya terima kasih ^^**

**arumfishy | Ellizabeth Kim | laila. r. mubarok | Guest | kyukyu | anggisujuelf | shetea. vhateamach | Nazimah Elfish | dew'yellow | Ms. Kim | Eun Byeol | Lullu48129 | Nakazawa Ryu | NaHaZa | taRieELFishy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: Black Dragon vs Red Tiger**

**Cast:**

**- Black Dragon: Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, Henry, Zhoumi  
- Red Tiger: Kibum, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Ryeowook**

**Terinspirasi dari MV Blok-B - Nanrina.**

**Entahlah, saat melihat MV itu jadi terpikir untuk membuat FF ini, walaupun ceritanya tidak sepenuhnya mirip dengan MV tersebut.**

**Berharap kalian suka.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

'Klek.'

Pintu itu terbuka, pintu ruangan di mana seseorang berada di dalamnya.

Kibum, sang pelaku pembukaan pintu itu terdiam di sana, di antara ruang yang dia pijak dan ruang yang ingin dia masuki. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas siapa yang ada di sana, di atas tempat tidurnya, karena sesungguhnya ruangan tersebut adalah kamarnya.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah, mendekati sosok tersebut, sosok yang tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kakinya yang tertutup selimut tebal, bahkan kakinyapun tertekuk hingga mengenai dadanya.

Diapun dengan perlahan meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan juga segelas susu hangat ke atas meja nakas setelah sedikit menggeser lampu tidurnya. Dia tarik bibirnya menampakkan sebuah senyum hangat untuk sosok tersebut, meski sosok itu tak memandangnya sedikitpun, matanya entah mengelana ke mana.

"Hae," Kibumpun memanggil sosok tersebut yang adalah Donghae, Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya sejak Kibum kembali membawanya masuk saat dia berniat untuk pergi.

"Hei," nada lembut Kibum tak berubah, bahkan kini semakin terdengar menyejukkan.

Jemari Kibumpun bermain pada pipi Donghae, meratapi setiap inchi wajah pucatnya, dan kini Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua kaki Donghae yang tertekuk, membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan membuatnya dapat merasakan nafas lembut Donghae yang menyentuh wajahnya.

Donghae masih tak bergeming, bahkan pandangannyapun tak tertuju pada Kibum.

Kibumpun terdiam, tak mencoba untuk kembali mengajaknya bicara, meski kini Kibum semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga tercipta sebuah kecupan yang… dingin.

Ya… itulah yang Kibum rasakan, bibir Donghae tak sehangat dulu, atau mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama dia tak mengecapnya? Dan kini, bahkan rasa asinpun Kibum rasakan, rasa asin dari air mata yang mengalir dari mata sang 'kekasih' yang mengalir menyentuh bibirnya. Donghaenya menangis.

Jarakpun tercipta saat Kibum menarik diri, melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

Tubuh Donghaepun bergetar dengan suara isakan yang perlahan mulai terdengar.

"Aku… hiks… aku…"

Kibum hanya diam, dia tahu Donghae ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan dia ingin mendengarkannya, meski akhirnya dia sama sekali tak ingin mendengar itu, saat Donghae kembali berucap, "Aku… hiks... Siwon… dia…"

'Greb.'

Kibum langsung memeluk tubuh lemah Donghae, memeluknya demi memberikan ketenangan pada Donghae yang terlihat sangat tertekan dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada yang terjadi, tidak ada."

"Huweee~"

"Semua baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang terjadi, aku di sini, semua baik-baik saja," Kibumpun mempererat pelukkannya saat tangis Donghae semakin menjadi. Kibum sangat mengerti dengan apa yang Donghae rasakan, perasaan di mana dia menghianati sesuatu, menghianati janji mereka, menghianati cinta mereka. Meski Kibum tak pernah berpikir seperti itu, karena dia tahu, Donghae sama sekali tak melakukan itu, ya… Donghaenya tidak pernah menghianatinya.

**.**

**.**

"Tidak dimakan?"

Kibum mengangguk sebagai jawaban akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Heechul saat dia meletakkan makanan yang tadi dia bawa untuk Donghae ke meja makan. "Huh…" dia menarik nafas panjang sesaat dan kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya, dia perlu menemani Donghae sepertinya.

Heechul menatap punggung Kibum yang sudah meninggalkannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya, 'Apa yang terjadi?'

Sementara di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat Heechul berada, bahkan Heechulpun dapat melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi di sana, tiga orang namja manis tengah berbincang bahkan berkelakar tak jelas.

"Hei kalian!" seru Heechul membuat tiga namja manis itu diam dan menoleh ke arahnya seraya bertanya 'Ada apa?'

"Cepat belanja, gara-gara kemarin kita kehabisan bahan makanan," Heechul menyodor-nyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepada mereka bertiga yang hanya diam memandanginya.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Heechul, karena mereka 'bertarung' kemarin mengakibatkan semua bahan makanan yang mereka beli terbuang percuma yang membuat mereka hari ini harus kembali berbelanja bila masih ingin mengisi perut mereka.

"Kau tega Hyung," akhirnya Sungmin bersuara setelah menatap Heechul dan uang yang ada di tangannya bergantian. "Kau tidak lihat aku?" tanyanya, "Ini? Ini?" tambahnya dengan menunjuk luka memar di wajah dan tangannya. "Ryeowook juga," imbuhnya lagi membuat Heechul menatap Ryeowook yang keadaannya jauh lebih parah dari Sungmin. "Dan Eunhyuk juga sepertinya masih trauma untuk keluar, iya kan?"

"I-iya," jawab Eunhyuk sedikit tergagap, karena memang sepertinya dia masih sedikit takut untuk keluar rumah, takut bila nanti dia akan mengalami hal seperti kemarin, terlebih itu adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat sebuah pertarungan.

"Ya sudahlah," Heechul pasrah dan kembali mengantongi uangnya, "Hannie~!" dia berteriak memanggil Hankyung yang berada di kamar mereka membuat sang empunya nama keluar, "Temani aku!" ucapnya mutlak dan langsung menarik tubuh Hankyung keluar dari kediaman mereka bahkan sebelum Hankyung mengetahui tujuan mereka ke mana.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Kibum.

Sedari tadi Kibum berdiri bersandar pada pintu kamarnya yang entah sudah berapa lama tertutup sejak dia memasukinya.

Dia terus memandangi Donghae yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan posisi menghadap ke kiri hingga dia dapat dengan mudah memperhatikan wajahnya. Tapi sama seperti tadi, Donghae seakan sedang tidak melihatnya meskipun sebenarnya Donghae bisa.

Donghae hanya terus berbaring tanpa pergerakkan sedikitpun, di mana tubuhnya tertutupi oleh selimut tebal yang dia genggam ujungnya, dengan kaki yang terlihat sedikit menekuk di balik selimut itu.

Dengan perlahan Kibum akhirnya berjalan mendekati Donghae, ikut meringkuk di dalam selimut yang sama dengannya seraya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Donghae dengan jemarinya. "Kemari," ujarnya meminta Donghae untuk mendekatinya, meski sebenarnya mereka sudah dekat sekarang, tapi dia ingin lebih dekat lagi, dan itu tidak terjadi karena Donghae hanya diam dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Huh…" kembali sebuah desahan Kibum keluarkan, dan kini dialah yang semakin mendekatkan diri pada Donghae, mengangkat kepala Donghae dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bawah sebagai bantalan bagi Donghae, dan kemudian lebih menarik kepala Donghae hingga mengenai dadanya. "Aku akan membalasnya," Kibumpun membisikkan sebuah kalimat tepat di telinga Donghae dan perlahan sebuah senyuman tergambar di wajah Kibum saat dia merasakan sebuah uluran tangan, di mana itu adalah tangan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Henry berlari memasuki rumahnya setelah ia keluar dari mobil, di mana sang sopir adalah 'kekasihnya' meskipun tak ada siapapun yang tahu, termasuk Siwon, sang hyung, karena bila tidak, sudah pasti Siwon akan menghalangi dia dan Zhoumi bertemu dan mencari pengganti Zhoumi sebagai bodyguardnya, meskipun pada kenyataannya Siwon sendiri sudah mengetahui itu, hanya saja dia tak ingin terlalu peduli selama Zhoumi tak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat adiknya itu terluka.

Henry terus berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi dia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan di mana pintunya sedikit terbuka, kamar Siwon. Sepertinya dia perlu menemui hyungnya itu guna menanyakan keberadaan Donghae yang sampai detik ini belum pulang, yang dia ketahui dari Zhoumi tentunya.

Dia meletakkan buku dan tas sekolahnya ke atas meja kecil yang ada di depan kamar Siwon dan kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat apa yang terpampang di depannya sekarang. Hyungnya, Siwon, tengah bergumul lidah dengan seseorang yang dia kenal, salah satu anggota dari kelompok mereka, Kyuhyun.

Dapat dia lihat dengan jelas bagaimana posisi mereka, di mana mereka berdua tengah menyandar pada dinding, Kyuhyun tepatnya. Di mana tubuh Siwon memenjarakan tubuh Kyuhyun pada dinding di depannya dengan posisi kaki Kyuhyun yang tengah melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hy-yung…" ucap Henry terbata dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Henry!" Siwon, yang menyadari keberadaan Henry sesaat Henry menggumamkan panggilan padanya langsung menghentikan kegiatan panasnya dan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya dari pinggang Siwon.

Siwon terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian dia segera menepuk kepala Kyuhyun seraya berujar "Kau tunggu di sini," dan langsung melesat keluar guna menyusul Henry. Tapi sepertinya Henry sudah terlanjur keluar dari rumah mereka, dan itu Siwon sadari saat pintu depan rumah mereka berdentam keras. Dia segera merogoh kantong jeansnya –dia dan Kyuhyun masih berpakaian lengkap. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan segera menghubungi seseorang, karena percuma dia mengerjar Henry, toh nanti akhirnya Henry tak akan mau mendengarkan penjelasannya, karena itulah sifat Henry bila dia sudah merasa dikecewakan.

"Jangan biarkan dia pergi!" ucapnya setelah sambungan teleponnya diterima oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

**.**

**.**

"Hei."

Langkah kaki Henry terhenti saat dia baru saja akan membuka gerbang rumahnya. Ditatapnya orang yang menahan langkahnya itu, "Zhomi," gumam Henry dan langsung menubruk tubuh Zhoumi dan memeluknya.

Zhoumi menarik diri dan menatap wajah Henry di mana matanya sudah memerah, "Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya menatap mata Henry dalam. Bahkan kini dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Henry yang membuat Henry tak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, diakibatkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Wajah Zhoumi terlalu dekat.

'Drrttt, drrttt.'

"Apa?" Zhoumi mengangkat teleponnya geram, 'Padahal sedikit lagi,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Jangan macam-macam!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Zhoumi pasrah setelah mendapatkan bentakkan dari orang yang menghubunginya, Siwon.

**- isfa_id -**

**Esoknya.**

Kibum menggeliat saat dia terbangun, tapi dia langsung menghentikan pergerakkan tubuhnya saat mendapati Donghae yang masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya dan tentu saja masih dengan posisi menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum mendapati wajah Donghae yang terlihat sangat tenang saat tidur. Dia memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di pucuk kepala Donghae dan dengan perlahan mulai bangkit tanpa lupa untuk memperbaiki posisi selimut dan bantal Donghae agar 'pujaan hatinya' itu tak terusik.

Hingga di sinilah Kibum berada kini, di dapur berkutat dengan semua peralatan masak, di mana dia ingin menyediakan sesuatu untuk Donghae. "Apa?" gumam Kibum seraya memperhatikan semua bahan makanan yang sudah dia keluarkan dari kulkas, sayuran, telur, daging, ikan, semua dia keluarkan, dan akhirnya, kebingunganlah yang dia alami. "Apa saja."

Kibumpun mulai memotong sayuran dan juga mulai menghangatkan minyak guna membuat omlete sebagai sarapan untuknya dan Donghae pagi ini.

Tapi pergerakkan tangannya terhenti, saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia sedikit bergenjit kaget meski akhirnya dia tersenyum karena tahu siapa pelakunya, "Kau sudah bangun?" ucapnya mencoba membuka percakapan di antara mereka berdua, meski pertanyaannya itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan yang Kibum rasakan di pundaknya.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, bahkan Kibumpun telah benar-benar menghentikan kegiatannya dengan mematikan kompor dan meletakkan pisau yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran.

"Maaf," suara Donghaepun terdengar. "Maafkan aku."

Kibum langsung melepaskan tangan Donghae dari pinggangnya, bukan untuk menjauhinya, tapi hanya ingin memutar tubuhnya agar mereka berdua berhadapan. Dan kini, setelah dia dapat melihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat sedikit pucat meski sudah lebih baik dari kemarin.

"Maaf," kembali Donghae mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Hei," Kibum langsung menangkup wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya, ditatapnya mata Donghae dengan penuh kehangatan, dan Donghae membalas itu, terlihat dari pergerakan matanya yang sesekali berkedip, membuat Kibum tersenyum. "Aku…" ucap Kibum dan semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka, hingga kini kedua kening mereka bertemu, juga dengan kedua hidung mancung mereka.

Donghae terdiam, memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan nafas Kibum yang menyentuh wajahnya, hangat. Sudah sangat lama dia tak merasakan ini, meski ingin dia menolaknya karena rasa bersalahnya, tapi dia sangat merindukannya, hingga akhirnya yang dia lakukan adalah memeluk pinggang Kibum dengan lebih erat, seakan dia tak mau kehilangan Kibumnya lagi.

"Aku…" Kibum kembali berujar, hingga Donghae dapat mencium wangi nafas Kibum yang benar-benar dia suka, "Aku… mencintaimu, dan tidak akan pernah berubah, apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku…"

Ucapan Donghae terputus saat Kibum membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah kecupan. Bibir mereka berdua hanya menempel, tak ada pergerakkan sedikitpun, hanya saja tangan Kibum yan kini mulai berpindah ke tengkuk Donghae.

Kibum baru saja akan memulai untuk mengecapi bibir Donghae dengan lumatan yang akan dia lakukan karena Donghae sepertinya tidak menolak, tapi…

"Hoaaammmmm~"

Kibum langsung menarik diri sedikit menjauh dari Donghae, sementara Donghae langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

Kibum menatap Sungmin yang tengah menutup mulutnya setelah menguap begitu besarnya.

"Aku haus, hoammm~" ucap Sungmin santai melewati Kibum dan Donghae guna mengambil segelas air minum untuk meredakan rasa hausnya, karena sebenarnya dia memang selalu melakukan itu saat dia bangun tidur.

Kibum tak terlalu mempedulikan itu, karena kini pandangannya jatuh pada satu sosok yang juga ada di depannya, Eunhyuk.

"Eoh…" Eunhyuk bergumam tak jelas, dia bingung. Kibum, orang yang dia sukai ternyata sudah menjadi milik seseorang, bahkan tadi dia melihat yang seharusnya tak dia lihat bukan? Ini menyakitkan. Tanpa berucap satu katapun, Eunhyukpun langsung menjauh dari sana setelah sebelumnya memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang menunduk, 'Dia terlalu manis untuk kusaingi.'

**- isfa_id -**

Sudah beberapa hari Donghae kembali bersama 'keluarga' yang seharusnya di sinilah dia berada, bersama Kibum orang yang dia cintai dan juga bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah sangat jelas menyayanginya, tak pernah mengekangnya seperti… sudahlah, Donghae tak ingin mengingat itu. Meskipun sampai sekarang, dia belum pernah berbicara dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook, dan dia juga belum mengenal sosok Eunhyuk, dia hanya mengetahui namanya.

Tapi suara Donghae tak sering terdengar, dia lebih sering untuk memilih diam kalau bukan Kibum atau Heechul dan Hankyung yang mengajaknya bicara.

Seperti sekarang, Donghae hanya duduk menyendiri di ruang tengah, tak melakukan apapun, bahkan televisipun tak dia nyalakan. Dia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di sini, karena Yesung, Heechul dan Hankyung sedang tak ada di rumah, dan dia bosan untuk selalu mengurung diri di kamar, lagipula Kibum tak menyukai itu. Kibum? Ya, diapun sedang tidak berada di rumah sekarang, dan Donghae tak tau ke mana dia pergi, karena Kibum hanya berujar 'Aku keluar sebentar,' tadi.

Sementara tiga orang lainnya, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sepertinya enggan untuk mendekatinya apalagi mengajaknya bicara. Entahlah, Donghae merasa sepertinya mereka menjauhinya.

**.**

**.**

Kibum tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mewah, meski dia tak begitu bisa memperhatikan rumah tersebut karena tertutupi pagar bercat hitam kelam yang sangat tinggi. Dia berdiri dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang dia masukkan ke dalam kantong jeans birunya. Dia menyeringai, saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam keluar dari gerbang rumah tersebut, 'Kau akan menerima balasanku!'

Kibumpun membalik badannya, sudah cukup dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang tersebut, dan sepertinya dia sudah tahu kapan 'pembalasan' itu akan dia lakukan. Dia melangkah pergi setelah menatap langit sore yang mulai menggelap. Tapi langkahnya memelan saat mendapati tiga orang di depannya dengan pakaian serba hitam mereka. Kibum tahu siapa mereka, meskipun mereka berjalan seolah-olah mereka hanya orang biasa yang ingin melewati jalan itu, tapi insting Kibum mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah anggota dari kelompok yang sangat dia habisi pemimpinnya. Dan sepertinya mereka mengetahui maksud Kibum yang memang sudah berada di tempat itu sejak tadi pagi.

Tapi Kibum tetap berjalan tenang, dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang masih berada di dalam kantong jean'snya. Dia berjalan hingga melewati dua orang yang berada di depan, dan tak terjadi apapun, tapi saat dia melewati satu orang lagi, 'Sreettt.'

"Arrgghhhttt~" Kibum menjerit dan memegangi tangannya yang terluka. Kibum berbalik dan menatap pria terakhir yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya dengan pisau yang ada di tangannya di mana pisau tersebut terdapat darah Kibum yang baru saja dia sayat.

"Berengsek!" umpat Kibum.

Kibum segera berlari dan terus menekan tangannya guna menahan rasa sakit dari lukanya di mana darahnya terus mengalir deras hingga membuat bajunya terlumuri darah.

Sementara tiga orang tersebut, tentu saja mengejarnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Kibum lakukan selain berlari, karena tidak mungkin dia mengalahkan ketiga orang tersebut, terlebih mereka membawa senjata.

'Brak.'

Entah sudah berapa orang yang Kibum tabrak hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi dia tak diam dan langsung bangun kembali berlari guna menghindari tiga orang yang mengejarnya.

Kibum berhenti saat melihat sebuah drum berukuran cukup besar, dia tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap ketiga orang itu dan mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

'Prang.'

Dia langsung mendorong drum tersebut dan drum tersebut langsung menggelinding dan mengenai salah satu dari mereka, tapi seperti yang Kibum pikirkan, dua yang tersisa langsung berhenti dan segera menolong 'teman' mereka yang sepertinya terluka.

"Bodoh!" umpat Kibum.

Tentu saja apa yang Kibum katakan itu benar, mereka bodoh. Bukankah pria yang terjatuh itu tak terlalu terluka parah? Tapi mengapa dua temannya itu harus berhenti untuk membantunya? Bukankah itu bodoh? Karena seharusnya mereka berdua tetap bisa mengejar Kibum, bukan?

**.**

**.**

'Brak.'

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sangat keras, dan menampakkan sosok Kibum yang tengah mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari dari jarah yang sangat jauh, belum lagi rasa sakit di tangannya yang coba dia tahan.

"Kibum, kau kenapa?" Ryeowook yang pertama menghampiri Kibum langsung segera menolongnya dan segera membawanya ke sofa terdekat, dan itu adalah di ruang tengah di mana semua orang tengah berkumpul termasuk Donghae yang terlihat sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Kibum.

"Kibummie," ucapnya pelan dan segera mendekati Kibum yang kini masih memegang erat tangannya yang terluka meski dapat Donghae lihat seikat kain yang terikat kuat yang Donghae tahu adalah cara untuk menahan darah yang terus keluar dari lukanya.

Hankyungpun yang melihat itu segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kotak P3K, dan Heechul segera menyiapkan baskom kecil berisi air dan juga handuk untuk membersihkan darah Kibum.

Sebuah senyum Kibum tampakkan saat dia melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah Donghae. Tangan kirinya, tangan yang tidak terluka itu terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah khawatir Donghae, "Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Kibum lembut, tapi wajah Donghae sama sekali tak berubah, tetap terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya, "Sungguh," yakin Kibum dan kini menanamkan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala Donghae, lembut dan lama.

"Hish~" Sungmin mendesis tak senang melihat pemandangan di depannya dan kemudian segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut, disusul oleh Ryeowook di belakangnya.

"Hei!" Heechul yang kembali dengan membawa baskom dan handukpun memanggil Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja pergi dari sana, tapi mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkah mereka, hingga mereka keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Sementara Eunhyuk, yang tadi juga ada bersama mereka hanya terdiam tertunduk melihat kemesraan dari dua orang yang ada di hadapannya, kenapa, padahal baru tadi pagi dia melihat pemandangan yang sangat membuatnya terluka, dan sekarang lukanya semakin parah.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Heechul yang melihat Eunhyuk berdiri langsung menarik tangannya untuk menahannya.

"Eum, aku…" ucap Eunhyuk terbata, "Aku… mau menyusul Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowook," jawabnya cepat dan kemudian segera menyusul Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang ternyata sekarang tengah duduk berdua di teras.

Donghae menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang kini sudah menghilang saat pintu tertutup dan kemudian beralih menatap Kibum, sementara Kibum yang ditatap seperti itu hanya diam dengan pandangan matanya yang seolah bertanya 'Ada apa?' pada Donghae, yang Donghae jawab dengan tundukkan kepalanya.

"Sini!" Heechul menarik tangan Kibum yang terluka dan berniat untuk membersihkannya dengan air hangat yang sudah dia siapkan, tapi Donghae langsung menahannya.

"Biar aku saja Hyung," ucap Donghae lembut dan segera menerima handuk kecil yang Heechul berikan dan segera membersihkan darah yang mulai mengering di tangan Kibum.

Tapi sebelumnya Donghae melepaskan kemeja yang Kibum kenakan, di mana kemeja tersebut sudah ternodai oleh darahnya, dan itu sukses membuat Donghae terdiam. Karena Kibum sama sekali tak memakai pakaian dalam hingga saat kemejanya terbuka maka bentuk tubuhnya langsung jelas terlihat di mata Donghae.

Baiklah, mungkin memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Donghae melihat Kibum topless, karena sesungguhnya dia sudah tahu bagaimana bentuk tubuh Kibum sampai ke bagian paling tersembunyi. Tapi itu sudah lama, dan dia tidak menyangka tubuh Kibum berubah menjadi lebih atletis sekarang, dengan otot-otot perutnya yang semakin kentara.

'Trak.'

Suara sebuah benda yang adalah kotak P3K yang diletakkan Hankyung ke atas meja membuat Donghae tersadar dan mulai membersihkan luka Kibum.

"Hyung," Kibum berucap tanpa suara dan menatap Heechul dan Hankyung bergantian.

Heechul dan Hankyungpun mengerti dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana. Hankyung kembali ke kamarnya sementara Heechul menemui tiga orang yang kini sedang berada di teras.

**.**

**.**

"Ada yang ingin kalian katakan?"

Heechul langsung melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada tiga orang yang kini sudah dia dekati saat dia telah duduk di antara mereka bertiga. Tapi mungkin pertanyaan Heechul itu hanya tertuju pada dua orang yang memiliki memar pada tubuh mereka.

"Apa?" Sungmin balik bertanya pada Heechul karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Heechul maksud.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Apa Hyung?" kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya saat kembali Heechul bertanya pada mereka, sementara Eunhyuk yang sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti hanya diam, lagipula dia tahu dia tidak ikut andil dalam hal yang sedang dibicarakan sekarang.

"Mengapa kalian berlaku seperti itu pada Donghae?" Heechul memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Wajar," jawab Sungmin enggan menatap Heechul, sementara Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak curiga Hyung? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba kembali kepada kita? Aku rasa dia hanya ingin memata-matai kita."

"Hei!" Heechul membentak Sungmin yang mengungkapkan pendapatnya tentang mengapa Donghae kembali. "Mana bisa kalian berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Bisa saja Hyung, kurasa apa yang Sungmin hyung katakan benar," Ryeowookpun menimpali.

"Bodoh!"

Sungmin dan Ryeowookpun langsung merengut saat kata 'bodoh' terlontar dari mulut Heechul.

"Kalian mengenal Donghae, bukan? Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Maaf," ucap Sungmin dan Ryeowook serempak seraya menundukkan kepala mereka sebelum Heechul menghajar mereka berdua.

"Dan kau…" ucap Heechul mengarah pada Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk bergidik saat melihat tatapan mematikan dari Heechul. "Sebaiknya kau lupakan Kibum," ucapnya lembut dan tersenyum seraya menepuk bahu Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk terbelalak. Dari mana Heechul mengetahuinya? Dan seperti mengetahui arti tatapan Eunhyuk, Heechulpun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan kemudian segera meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Kau menyukai Kibum?" Sungmin dan Ryeowookpun berteriak bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengoleskan anti septik pada luka Kibum dengan menggunakan kapas dan secara perlahan, tak ingin menambah rasa sakit Kibum. Tapi nyatanya Kibum sama sekali tak merasakan itu, malah Donghae yang terus meringis setiap menyentuh luka Kibum, yang akhirnya membuat Kibum terkikik geli dibuatnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Donghaepun merengut dengan bibir yang sedikit maju.

Hal itu membuat Kibum terdiam. Sudah beberapa hari bersama, dan ini pertama kalinya Kibum melihat Donghae menampakkan ekspresinya, karena selama ini Donghae hanya akan diam tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, tapi kali ini, Donghaenya merengut, dan itu sangat manis.

'Greb.'

Kibum langsung menarik tengkuk Donghae dengan tangan kirinya, dan langsung mengecup bibir yang beberapa hari ini terasa dingin baginya.

Dan Donghae yang mendapatkan 'serangan' mendadak itu hanya membelalakkan matanya, terlebih saat Kibum melumat bibirnya, tanpa sengaja dia mencengkram tangan Kibum dengan sangat erat.

"Arrgghhttt~" Kibumpun menjerit karena Donghae mencengkram tepat di lukanya.

"Maaf," Donghaepun berucap dan kembali mengobati luka Kibum dengan Kibum yang hanya terus tersenyum memandanginya.

**- isfa_id -**

Malampun datang, memanggil semua orang untuk terlelap, tapi tidak untuk Leeteuk. Kini dia berdiri di belakang jendela kamarnya, menatap langit malam yang terlampau kelam. Dia menggenggam sesuatu berbentuk persegi di tangannya, handphone yang tak pernah dia lepaskan guna menunggu kabar dari Donghae. Meski dia tahu Donghae akan baik-baik saja bersama Kibum, tapi rasa khawatir seorang hyung tetap dia rasakan sebelum bertemu langsung dengan adik tercintanya. Tapi itu tak mungkin karena bahkan Siwonpun tak membiarkannya keluar.

Tak beda dari apa yang Leeteuk lakukan, di tempat yang lain di waktu yang bersamaan. Donghaepun tengah berdiri di belakang jendela kamar Kibum, menatap langit yang tak dihiasi bintang satupun.

Tubunya bergenjit saat perlahan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, dia tahu itu Kibum, siapa lagi yang berani memeluknya kalau bukan Kibum, belum lagi perban yang melingkar di tangan kanannya, sudah pasti, bukan?

"Kau merindukan Leeteuk hyung?" satu dari sekian banyak hal di diri Kibum yang Donghae sukai adalah, Kibum selalu bisa mengerti dia, bahkan Kibum seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Donghaepun berbalik, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kibum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kibum seraya bergumam "Hmm."

Pelukan Donghae merenggang saat Kibum mendorong tubuhnya. Ditatapnya mata Kibum yang teduh, yang selalu bisa memberikannya ketenangan. Belum lagi senyuman yang Kibum suguhkan. Entahlah, selama dia berada di sini, kelembutan itulah yang selalu Kibum berikan padanya. Tapi dia suka, sangat menyukainya, hingga bisa membuatnya melupakan sebuah rasa yang memang seharusnya tak dia rasakan, rasa bersalah.

Kibumpun terus tersenyum, dengan jemari yang kini kembali menelusuri lekuk wajah Donghae, manis, dan mulai terlihat cerah. Wajah pucat itu tak lagi dia lihat. Dan perlahan diapun menghilangkan jarak antara mereka berdua. Dengan wajah yang semakin lama semakin mendekat membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya, siap untuk menerima perlakuan lembut Kibum pada bibirnya.

'Chup~'

Kecupan itupun tercipta, kecupan di mana Donghae sama sekali tak merasa terkejut, kecupan di mana Donghae sudah benar-benar menginginkannya, kecupan di mana Donghae sudah siap untuk membalasnya.

Kibumpun memiringkan kepalanya guna mempermudah mengecapi rasa dari setiap titik bibir Donghae, tangannyapun berpindah pada tengkuk Donghae karena tak ingin nuansa ini berakhir dengan cepat, belum lagi tangan satunya yang menarik pinggang Donghae semakin mendekatinya, hingga tak terlihat sedikitpun celah antara mereka.

Lumatan itupun terjadi, dengan Kibum yang menguasai permainan, di mana Donghae masih belum begitu bereaksi. Dia sedang beradaptasi? Mungkin. Karena sudah terlalu lama mereka tak melakukan kegiatan yang sebelumnya selalu mereka lakukan.

Pelukkan di pinggang Kibum semakin mengerat, karena Donghae mulai merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari apa yang Kibum berikan padanya. Sebuah kehangatan mulai menjalar di tubuhnya, "Ahhh," dia sedikit mendesah saat pagutan bibir mereka tak sengaja terlepas, lumayan baginya untuk menarik nafas sesaat sebelum kembali menerima lumatan-lumatan Kibum yang kini semakin liar.

Tangan Donghaepun kini berpindah ke pundak Kibum, mencengkramnya kuat saat Kibum menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Kibumpun tak tinggal diam, sebelah tangannya meremas bokong Donghae dengan satu tangan lagi yang tetap menahan tengkuk Donghae.

Sebuah gigitan Kibum ciptakan di bibir bawah Donghae, dia menginginkan permainan yang lebih, tapi ternyata itu adalah kesalahan yang dia lakukan, karena saat dia melakukan itu, tiba-tiba Donghae mendorongnya, melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Pergi!" Donghaepun berteriak.

"Hae…"

"Pergi!"

Kibumpun langsung menarik tubuh Donghae dalam pelukkannya meski Donghae terus meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Ini aku, ini aku," bisik Kibum dan terus mempererat pelukan mereka. "Ini aku."

Entah berapa lama itu berlalu, Donghae yang terus mengerahkan tenaganya mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauhinya karena dia menyangka itu adalah orang lain, perlahan mulai tenang, mulai mendengar detak jantung Kibum, mulai merasakan sentuhan lembut Kibum pada punggungnya.

"Hah…" Donghae menarik nafas, lega, tenang, begitulah. Hingga tangannya mulai melingkar di pinggang Kibum, "Kibummie," desahnya.

"Ya… ini aku."

**- isfa_id -**

Seorang namja dengan rambut coklat ikalnya terlihat tengah sibuk bermanja pada sosok atletis yang kini tengah memeluknya. Tubuh topless mereka terlihat jelas karena hanya tubuh bagian bawah saja yang tertutupi selimut tebal berwarna abu-abu polos.

Namja berambut ikal itu yang adalah Kyuhyun terus menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Siwon, namja yang sedari tadi memeluknya. Jemarinya terus bermain di kedua dada Siwon, membelainya dengan sangat lembut, sementara Siwon yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya diam dengan tangan yang terus membelai tubuh Kyuhyun dari punggung hingga ke pinggangnya.

"Ada apa?" sebuah tanya Kyuhyun layangkan saat mendengar Siwon menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali. Tidak mungkinkan bila Siwon masih merasa lelah atas aktivitas yang sudah dua jam lalu mereka lakukan?

"Henry sepertinya marah padaku," jawab Siwon.

"Karena aku?"

"Ini bukan salahmu," Siwonpun menanamkan kecupan di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Siwon hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan Kyuhyun, tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan itu sering membuat Kyuhyun bingung akan perasaan Siwon padanya. Dia sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Siwon, termasuk tubuhnya, tapi Siwon tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan 'cinta' padanya. Terlebih saat melihat perhatian Siwon yang lebih terhadap Donghae, karena itulah selama ini dia tak pernah ingin dekat dengan adik dari seorang Leeteuk tersebut.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae menarik tubuhnya terus ke belakang saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menyandar pada kepala ranjang Kibum dengan ikut menarik selimut tebalnya dan menutup sedikit tubuhnya. Dia menoleh ke sisi sebelahnya, dan tempat itu kosong. Diapun menoleh ke arah jam yang menggantung di dinding kamar tersebut yang menampakkan bahwa sekarang sudah jam delapan pagi, dan itu memberitahunya bahwa tentu saja Kibum sudah terbangun sejak tadi.

Diapun bangkit dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Tujuan pertamanya adalah kamar mandi guna membersihkan mukanya. Tapi dia terdiam saat sampai di depan kamar mandi yang tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seseorang yang belum sepenuhnya dia kenal, Eunhyuk.

Ditatapnya Eunhyuk cukup lama hingga Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, kan?" kalimat pertama yang Eunhyuk lontarkan, "Aku Hyukjae, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk seperti yang lain, aku baru beberapa hari di sini."

'Oh…' Donghae akhirnya tahu bahwa Eunhyuk adalah 'anggota' baru di sini. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui itu karena dia tahu siapa saja yang ada di kelompok ini, tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi Donghae berpikir mungkin Eunhyuk sudah lama 'bergabung', tapi ternyata dia salah, Eunhyuk benar-benar 'masih baru'.

Donghaepun mengulurkan tangannya guna menyambut uluran tangan Eunhyuk dan berujar "Donghae."

"Hei, Lee Hyukjae, cepat! Kau masih perlu banyak latihan!"

Teriakkan Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk langsung berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

'Latihan,' batin Donghae, dan dia mengerti dengan maksud kata itu, karena dulu diapun begitu, dan Kibumlah yang selalu melatihnya. Pukulan, tendangan dan sebagainya, meskipun Kibum sering mengajarkan hal yang lebih dari itu, 'latihan pribadi' yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

Oh baiklah, hentikan ingatan-ingatan Donghae tentang masa itu yang sepertinya mulai merujuk pada hal-hal yang aneh.

"Hyung," Donghaepun menoleh pada Sungmin dan memanggilnya pelan.

"Kami di atas," Sungmin yang sepertinya mengerti dengan apa yang ingin Donghae katakan langsung memberitahu di mana mereka berada, dan itu artinya Kibum juga berada di sana.

"Ya," ucap Donghae pelan dan tersenyum, karena kini Sungmin sudah mulai mau berbicara dengannya, karena sejak beberapa hari dia ada di sini Sungmin selalu mendiamkannya, tapi hari ini tidak.

**.**

**.**

Donghae menapaki setiap anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju atap rumah ini, rumah di mana dia tengah berada, rumah 'keluarganya' yang mempunyai julukan 'Red Tiger', sebuah kelompok atau lebih tepatnya geng yang cukup ditakuti oleh beberapa kelompok yang lain.

'Tap, tap, tap.'

Dia terus menaiki tangga hingga tampak sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang menghubungkannya pada atap.

'Kriet.'

Suara khas sebuah pintu terbuka terdengar saat Donghae mendorong pintu tersebut, dan nampaklah di matanya semua 'sahabatnya' yang sedang berada di sana. Tapi pandangannya terpusat pada seseorang dengan kemeja hitam tengah terduduk di salah satu sudut atap tersebut tengah memegang buku tebal sedang duduk dengan kedua kaki yang saling menumpu, Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum melihat Kibum seperti itu, 'Dia tak pernah berubah,' batinnya, karena dia sangat tahu kebiasaan Kibum yang sangat suka membaca buku-buku tebal yang Donghae sendiri kadang tak mengerti apa isinya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, tubuh Donghae kini telah terduduk di sebelah Kibum. Segera diambilalihnya buku yang sedari tadi ada dalam genggaman Kibum dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya, karena dia tahu Kibum sedang tidak membacanya, karena Kibum tengah sibuk memperhatikan dua orang yang tengah 'bertarung' di depan mereka. Jangan salah, itu hanya sebuah latihan di mana Heechul tengah mengajari Eunhyuk cara memukul dan menendang yang benar.

"Bodoh!" tiba-tiba Heechul berteriak karena kesal pada Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi tak bisa mengikuti apa yang dia katakan, membuat empat orang lain yang ada bersama mereka berdecak kaget.

Kibumpun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Eunhyuk dan Heechul. Dia segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk terdiam dan menatap tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Kibum.

"Kepalanmu harus lebih kuat," ucap Kibum seraya melipat jari-jari Eunhyuk hingga membuatnya menjadi sebuah kepalan yang akhirnya membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. "Sekarang pukul!" perintahnya seraya mengangkat telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya beberapa centi di depan wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sedikit ragu untuk melakukannya, dia menatap tangan dan wajah Kibum bergantian.

"CEPAT!"

'Bugh.'

Eunhyukpun langsung memukul tangan Kibum saat Kibum meneriakinya, refleks.

"Wah~" Sungmin dan Ryeowook berdecak tidak percaya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang dapat memukul tangan Kibum begitu keras, mereka sangat mengenal Kibum yang tak suka dengan orang-orang yang ragu akan kemampuan mereka, karena itulah tadi Kibum berteriak agar Eunhyuk tak merasa ragu pada kemampuannya sendiri. Bahkan Sungmin dan Ryeowookpun sering mendapatkan bentakan-bentakan tak mengenakkan dari Kibum bila mereka 'bermalas-malasan' dalam berlatih.

Sementara Yesung, yang sedari tadi diam hanya memandang Donghae yang terus memandang lurus ke arah Kibum dan Eunhyuk, dan kemudian langsung menarik tangan Donghae saat tiba-tiba Donghae berdiri dan berniat untuk pergi dari sana.

Donghae terdiam menatap Yesung, begitupun Yesung yang tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau mau ke mana?" akhirnya Hankyunglah yang memberikan pertanyaan pada Donghae.

"Turun," jawab Donghae singkat.

Yesungpun melepaskan pegangan tangannya, "Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk pergi lagi!" ucapnya dan membiarkan Donghae memisahkan diri dari mereka semua. Dia sungguh tak menginginkan Donghae pergi meninggalkan Kibum lagi, karena saat Donghae tak ada sikap Kibum berubah meski tak menghilangkan rasa persaudaraan mereka. Kibum terlihat lebih kejam.

Kibum tak pernah memukul orang sembarangan seperti kejadian malam itu di pub. Meskipun Kibum tak menyukai orang-orang yang menggaggu orang 'lemah', tapi dia tak akan langsung memukul orang tersebut tanpa ampun seperti malam itu. Tapi kini Kibum sepertinya telah kembali, dan itu berkat Donghae, jadi dia sangat tak ingin Donghae kembali pergi meninggalkan Kibum. Tapi? Bukankah itu hanya pemikiran Yesung? Karena dia tak tahu rencana kejam apa yang ada di otak Kibum untuk membalas rasa sakit yang Donghae rasakan.

"Lanjutkan!" Kibum yang merasa sudah cukup mengajari Eunhyuk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membiarkan Heechul yang kembali melatihnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang dia sadari, bukankah tadi Donghae ada di sini? Ya… meskipun tadi dia tak menoleh pada Donghae, tapi dia tahu Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ke mana dia?" tanyanya pada Yesung dan Hankyung.

Yesung dan Hankyungpun hanya menjawab dengan arah pandangan mereka yang menatap pintu, membuat Kibum mengerti dan langsung pergi meninggalkan semua sahabat-sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

"Mengapa di sini?" Kibum yang menemukan Donghae di kamarnya segera mendekatinya setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, meski pintu tersebut tak benar-benar tertutup.

Tadi dia segera turun setelah mengetahui Donghae yang sudah tak berada lagi di atap bersamanya, dan langkahnya langsung terhenti di depan kamarnya saat melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan Donghae yang duduk di sisi kiri tempat tidur 'mereka'.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Kibum saat Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Digenggamnya tangan Donghae dengan sangat erat saat Donghae memberikan sebuah gelengan padanya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, Donghae benar-benar menjadi orang pendiam sekarang, tak seperti dulu.

"Kibummie."

"Hem," Kibum bergumam saat Donghae mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maaf…" ucap Donghae dengan nada yang menggantung, membuat Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan Donghae ucapkan.

"Tadi malam…"

Kibum langsung tersenyum setelah mengerti arah pembicaraan Donghae.

"Aku…" Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Kibum dengan tangan yang ikut menggenggam jemari Kibum yang sudah sedari tadi menggenggam jemarinya.

Donghae tak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia malah menggeser tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada Kibum dan kemudian…

'Chup~'

Dia berikan kecupan pada bibir Kibum, lama dan dalam.

"Hae…" Kibum tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang, Donghae menciumnya, apa itu artinya, "Kau…"

Ucapan Kibum terhenti saat kembali Donghae menanamkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya yang langsung Kibum sambut dengan senang hati karena tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang sudah sangat dia rindukan. Donghaenya.

Hingga entah berapa lama mereka bergumul melepaskan rasa rindu yang sudah terlalu lama mereka pendam, dengan ungkapan cinta dari bibir masing-masing di antara desahan-desahan yang keluar merdu dari bibir mereka.

Sebuah penyatuan tubuh yang menggairahkan.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk tergeletak lesu di lantai di sebelah kamar Kibum, dia meremas dadanya, 'Eoh…' dia bergumam tak jelas dalam hatinya. Apa yang baru saja dia dengar? Pernyataan cinta dari Kibum dan Donghae. Tidak, bukan itu, meskipun itu memang membuatnya sakit. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan, adalah desahan-desahan yang tak sengaja dia dengar. Di saat dia berniat mengambil matras yang diperintahkan oleh Heechul, dia tak sengaja mendengar 'itu' saat dia melewati kamar Kibum. Desahan-desahan erotis dari mulut Kibum dan Donghae yang saling menggambarkan betapa nikmatnya pergumulan yang mereka lakukan di pagi menjelang siang ini.

'Sudah sejauh itu,' Eunhyuk berujar dalam hati, 'Sejauh itu,' lanjutnya. 'Aku tak mungkin mendapatkannya.'

**T.B.C**

**Gahahaha… NC? Diskip ya, xD.**

**Mau baca? Silahkan berkunjung ke WP *promosi NC* #plak, dan sebenarnya untuk chap 2 juga ada NC-nya, buwahahaha…**

**Kenapa diskip? Ingin saja.**

**Sudahlah. Lupakan.**

**Reviewer chap sebelumnya:  
yumiewooki | Ms. Kim | Liaa | shetea. vhateamach | Eun Byeol | laila. r. mubarok | AnggiHaeHyukELF | dew'yellow | arumfishy | NaHaZa | Nakazawa Ryu | ika. zordick | LebahMadu**

**Review?**


End file.
